Be Careful What You Wish For
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: A family of evil creatures known as the djinn are unknowingly woken by Vince McMahon during a trip to Iran with his family. The djinn follow Vince back to Connecticut, where they plan to take over the WWE.
1. Prologue: Unleashed Evil

A/N: Farsi is the national language of Iran. Also, you will learn who the djinn really are in the first chapter.

Prologue: Unleashed Evil

**Persia, 5th Century**

"We'll never return to those caves," the elder djinn hissed. "You'd have to make me."

"Oh, you doubt I will?" the priest shouted. "You have done nothing but harm those around you. You have no reason to be here!"

"Dare you shout at me, mortal?" the elder djinn shouted. "I have half a mind to put you in your place—_literally_."

"Then do it—I dare you," the priest shouted again.

"Let me, big man," a voice cut in.

"Go for it," the elder djinn said. "Make him pay."

"Certainly." The voice belonged to another djinn—this one wasn't as lenient as the elder one.

"Oh no, you're not going to do anything to me—I won't allow it," the priest yelled.

"Hm, funny you should say that, because you're on fire," the second djinn said.

"What?" The priest looked down at his robes—only to find they were beginning to burn.

The rest of the djinn began laughing.

"Put it out! Put it out!" the priest shouted. "Someone, please put it out!"

"Who's going to help you? Everyone's turned to stone, in case you didn't notice."

"That's it! Begone, back into those caves!" the priest shouted, waving the scrolls used to free them.

"This isn't over!" The djinn were instantly whisked back into the caves, where they would stay for centuries to come.

**Present Day Tehran**

Two people stood in a deserted cave on the outskirts of Tehran. One was quite interested in being inside the cave; the other wasn't.

"Vince," Linda McMahon began, "I don't feel right about being in this cave. Something's not right."

"Linda," her husband murmured. "Please be patient. I promise we won't be here much longer. I just want to read what's on these scrolls I found."

"Vince, I don't think you should read those. From what I can tell, they're in Farsi, which you can't read." Linda was adamant in her decision to leave the cave before they got into trouble.

"We'll be okay, I promise," Vince said. "Just one more line. And I can too read Farsi—this says that whoever is able to read these scrolls—."

"I know, whoever is able to read these scrolls will be able to—." She suddenly stopped reading and let out a gasp.

"Vince," she said. "We can't read the last part of the sentence."

"Why?" Vince was dumbfounded. "All it says is that the _djinn_ will be released from the cave."

"Oh, shit," Linda cried. "We need to go, now! Hasem, take me and my husband back to the hotel. Now!"

"Yes, Mrs. McMahon," Hasem replied. "I hope your husband didn't read those scrolls—it will mean death to you—and your family if _they_ are released."

"My husband is an asshole," Linda said, pushing Vince into the car. "And when we get back, we'll need to get to the airport—I'm not staying here for anything to happen."

"That I can understand, Mrs. McMahon...I would get away from here too if I were you," Hasem said.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Vince asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"But you did," Hasem said. "You woke the _djinn_. Once they wake up, they'll come after whoever woke them—meaning YOU, Mr. McMahon."

"Pfft—I'll just blame Linda," Vince muttered.

"Excuse me?" Linda asked. "I know you didn't just say that."

They arrived at the hotel, where they rushed into their room and quickly packed their bags. Then they got back in the car and drove to the airport.

When they were safely back in the air, Linda turned to her husband. "What do you expect is going to happen now?"

"Maybe that was some sort of warning," Vince assured her. "Nothing's going to happen to us. I promise."

"I hope for your sake you're right," Linda muttered.

Too bad they didn't know what was happening in the caves at that very moment.

And they weren't going to know until they got back to Connecticut.

"We're free," a voice said. "Wake up, my brothers and sister. We've got a lot to do now."

"Finally," another voice cut in. We're free again. What to do?"

"Yay! More mortal men to seduce," a female voice said. "I can't wait."

**Still dying to know who these voices belong to? Chapter 1 is on the way!!**


	2. Vince's First Wish

A/N: Be careful what you wish for—if not, you may wind up getting something you never wanted if you heed this warning. Vince should have listened to this advice when he wished that the WWE was better than it already was.

Chapter 1- Vince's First Wish

"Your first wish," Jeff whispered in his boss's ear. "And hurry," he added. "Matt and I grow weary of your very noticeable procrastinating."

For as long as he had known Jeff Hardy and his brother, Matt, Vince McMahon was not a patient man, especially when he was rushed into anything.

But he never thought in his sixty-three years that he would come across anything otherworldly—in this case, two demons masquerading as wrestlers. And damn good wrestlers as well.

"Hold your horses," Vince barked. "I am thinking about it."

"The longer you think about it," Matt interrupted, "the longer the company suffers—well, in this case, the GM's—will be the ones suffering," he continued, his fingers digging into the leather of the chair he was sitting in.

"Where are they anyway?" Jeff asked.

"Dave and Randy have Teddy and Stephanie next door," was all Matt said. "Cena, Phil, and Michelle are hunting Vickie down—you know she's with Edge, so it will be harder for him to get her when she is with her lowlife husband."

"True," Jeff said, shrugging. "But you know Michelle's powers of seduction—I can see her getting Edge to do her bidding and leave his precious Vickiekins alone. Come on, Vince, time is ticking," he snarled.

The only reason why Vince was in trouble at the moment was because while he and his family were in Iran, he found the scrolls used to wake the _djinn_, monsters that granted wishes once they were awakened. Of course, he played it off and said his wife, Linda, had recited the ancient words used to revive the monsters and ran like a bitch when confronted about it.

When Batista, who was the eldest of the djinn, and the leader of their clan, suggested they kill Linda, Jeff had disagreed, because he somehow knew she wasn't the one who did it.

"Just let Ken kill her," was all he said. He was clearly pissed off, and everyone could see that.

"No, now wait a minute," Jeff said. "I know you're our leader, Dave, but I don't think she did it. I think it was Vince. Ken, don't touch her until I find something else out here."

"Do I have to listen to him, Dave?" Ken whined.

"For now," Dave said, still fuming. "But if Michelle's vision sees different, then do it."

"I'm seeing something," Michelle's eyes had turned a deep shade of gray, which meant she was having a vision.

"What do you see?" Phil asked.

"I see us still asleep in that cave in Tehran. And Linda begging Vince not to read the scrolls. But you know he won't listen to reason, and he waited till they got back to Connecticut to read them. Tsk, tsk," she replied.

"Which means Jeff was right after all," Ken said. "Damn."

In conclusion, it had been Vince who did it, and as usual, he wouldn't admit it. This in turn made both Jeff and Matt very suspicious, and they swore they would make sure Vince admitted his crime.

But that wasn't going to happen now. The djinn were now threatening to cause some very bad things to happen to their human counterparts, and Vince was willing to save himself and cause the other wrestlers pain.

Just as Matt was about to slap the mess out of Vince, the door opened and in walked Phil and John, dragging a frightened Vickie Guerrero behind them.

"What's going on?!" she shrieked. "Where's Edge?"

"Oh, shut up," Phil growled, slapping her across the face. "He's preoccupied at the moment."

"Good one, Phil," Randy managed to say between fits of laughter. "I really didn't want to hear 'EXCUSE ME!' right now."

"You and me both." John was also laughing.

Vince's eyes were wide with shock. "Don't hurt any of them—especially my baby girl," he cried.

"He's kidding, right?" Matt asked. "Why would we not do that?"

"Leave Stephanie alone for now—at least until he makes his wish," Dave said. "I'll deal with her myself. The other two, well, dispose of them and Randy will be GM of ECW, while John, you can take SmackDown. I'll take Raw after I think of what to do to her. Take Vickie next door, where the other two are."

_Kill them,_ he ordered.

"Our pleasure," the others chorused, leaving Matt, Jeff, and Dave with the Chairman and the three GM's.

"Now, Vince," Jeff said. "Back to you—you can prevent this massacre from happening. So make your wish."

"Okay," Vince was getting afraid. "I wish that you leave the General Managers alone. Don't hurt them."

"It is done," all three djinn answered. Just then, three bloodcurdling screams could be heard from the other room.

"What was that?" Vince asked, terrified.

"What was what?" Dave growled. "I heard nothing, did you two?"

"Nope," Jeff answered.

"Me either," Matt replied.

"See, Vince? It was nothing," Dave reassured him.

Vince's eyes continued to be wide with fear. "Let me see them," he begged.

"Okay," a smiling Dave said. "Go take a look."

Vince left the room to go into the next room. A scream ripped from his throat.

His worst fear had happened.

All three GM's, including his own daughter, were dead, the entire room and the other djinn drenched in their blood.

"What did you do?" Vince shouted.

"This is what you wished for."

"This is NOT what I wished. I wished they wouldn't be hurt." Vince's eyes filled with tears. "Not my baby. Not Stephanie."

"Let's go. Leave him to his tears," Dave said, the others following suit.

Vince was now the only one in the bloody room—the djinn had disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.


	3. A New Day

A/N: See what I mean? Vince wanted nothing to happen to Vickie, Teddy, and Stephanie...and _something_ was done—unfortunately, LOL. Also, $900,000,000,000 Iranian rials equals approximately $93,842,865.78 US dollars...imagine having all that money!!

Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to read/review!!

Chapter 2- A New Day

Things were going to change in the WWE, since there were three new General Managers in office.

As planned, John took over SmackDown, Dave controlled Raw, and Randy extended his power over ECW. Michelle and Ken decided to assist John with SD, Dave appointed Phil to help him with Raw, and both Hardys decided to help Randy with ECW.

Of course, what day would begin without Dave calling a meeting?

None, actually. As leader, there was never a day where he didn't think to call the others to discuss what the day would bring them.

"Now," he began, "Since we have somehow managed to take over this pathetic corporation, what do you think we should do first?"

"Get rid of Vince?" Phil asked, a smile on his face.

"Besides that," Randy interrupted. "I don't think that was what Dave meant—or was it, big man?"

"That would be a start," Dave replied. "It would be great to be rid of Vince and his family, but what if we kept them around? Just to play with?"

"That would be nice for me and Michelle," Phil replied.

John glared at him. "What exactly do you mean? Oh, wait, you mean that Michelle can seduce Shane to his death or something...impressive. But what of Linda, Vince, and that annoying son of a bitch Hunter?" he asked.

Now it was Dave's turn to smile.

"Leave Hunter to me," he grinned wickedly. "He is a thorn in my side. It'll be nice to destroy him myself."

"And let me get rid of Vince," Randy growled. "I should have killed him for slapping me."

"Simmer down, Rand," Matt said. "We don't need the room catching on fire." Randy's fits of anger were capable of causing harm to anything—including fires.

"I am calm," Randy said. "That man makes my blood boil."

Dave glanced over at him. "You are not. It's very noticeable that you aren't. Don't worry—you can hurt Vince at some point. But not now."

"Works for me—Matt and Jeff can help me with that." Randy sat there and cupped his chin in his hands.

"Good—Michelle?" Dave went right into the next order of business. "How is it going with Edge?"

Michelle's face turned green. "Ick," she muttered. "That mortal is the most annoying thing I have ever met. I want to kill him now, but Ken and Phil won't let me. It seems to me like he'll fuck anything that has legs—other than Vickie."

"Who isn't around anymore—and he also doesn't know that," Ken said. "Maybe you should disguise yourself as her and fool him into thinking that you're her?"

"That way, when you get tired of him," Jeff said, "you can rid yourself of him."

"Good idea," Michelle replied. "That shouldn't be too long—I'll get tired of him faster than you can think of a way to get rid of Vince."

Randy huffed. "You wanna bet, Michelle?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "I honestly bet you WON'T tire of him. I think you'll make him into one of your toys and decide to keep him. Eww, what a horrible thought I had," he groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, shut up," Ken said to him. "Leave her alone—it's not her fault she has to deal with that loser."

"Wanna make me?" Randy asked, his eyes turning black.

"You two act like bitches," Matt grumbled. "Knock it off, will you?"

"That's because they ARE bitches," Phil joked.

"I agree," Jeff said, nodding his head. "Only bitches like them fight over dumb shit—and trust me, this is dumb."

Dave cleared his throat. "Can we get back to the meeting, please?" he asked.

"He started it," Michelle said, pointing at Randy.

"I know," Dave reassured her. "We've had to deal with him so long, I just ignore it sometimes. You all know that."

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Anyway," Dave said. "The day's just started. So we need to find something to do when everyone else has their matches. Any ideas?"

"Well," Jeff said, "why don't you General Managers just go ahead and plan matches all day—put people in at least 3 each show if they piss you off—like the time Vince put Hunter in 3 matches at No Mercy '07? And the other time on SD where Vickie put him in 3 matches in one night as well, remember?"

Dave laughed. "I do remember that—that was painful to watch. But I also had to concentrate on my own match with Khali. I'm surprised I survived that match. Maybe that's not a bad idea. What do you and Randy think about that, John?"

"I think that, by far, is the most interesting idea," John said. "What do you think, Randy?"

Randy responded to the question by snoring—he had fallen asleep. Phil had to kick him awake.

"Huh? Oh, sorry—I didn't sleep well last night. I had all these dreams and shit—stuff we don't usually worry about," Randy explained.

"I was telling Dave that there should be more than one match if they piss you guys off," Jeff told him.

"Oh, like the time Hunter got that punishment," Randy replied. "I like it! Maybe Edge should be the first one to get that," he added.

"Hm, I got better plans for that guy," John growled. "And I'm going to be needing both Ken and Michelle's help in executing that plan."

"Oh, really...what exactly are we going to do to poor Adam?" Ken asked.

"You'll see," John said. "Just make sure he gets his ass kicked in the next match he has—and then we'll work out the rest."

"Hm," Ken said. "Then that means you had better put me in a match against him. And have Michelle—I mean Vickiekins over here—announce that I'll be going against her 'hubby' and if he loses, then he has to leave the WWE—forever. Or something like that."

Michelle clapped her hands. "Very well thought out, Ken. I knew there was a reason Big Dave kept you around."

"Ha ha, very funny," Ken hissed.

"I try," Michelle replied.

"Anyway, before we break, because I don't see this going anywhere," Dave said. "How about we try to keep a low profile? Any slip ups, and someone is bound to send us back to those dratted caves. Understand?"

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Good. Now go, the lot of you. Randy, John, and I have to plot out those matches you want us to make so bad," Dave said.

"Yes, sir," Michelle said, ushering the rest out of the conference room.

"Behave yourselves," John warned. "Or else."

No one dared ask what the "or else" was. That was warning enough, coming from the henchmen of the elder djinn.

"We will," Phil replied, trying not to laugh. Since he was the last to leave the room, he shut the door behind him.

"That was interesting," Randy muttered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dave asked. "Your fucking ass was asleep most of the time."

"I was trying to block out Ken and Michelle's bickering. I couldn't help it," Randy retorted. "You'd do the same too."

"Hey, having him asleep was a good thing—until he woke up," John pointed out.

"True," Dave said, frowning. "But, really, what are we going to do about Vince? And Linda?"

"The real question is what to do about Shane. Once he hears his sister is dead, he's going to want someone's head for her death—possibly mine," Randy said. "You know that fucker can't stand me."

"Yeah. We know, Randy—just don't do anything to him yet," John said.

"Why the hell not? Just one punt to his skull will be all the punishment I need to dish out." Randy was serious at this point.

"Ugh," John growled, his face a dark shade of green.

"What?" Randy and Dave turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Had a mental image of Edge and Michelle again. I think I'm gonna hurl," John replied. He willed a trash can to his side—just in case he really needed to expunge his last meal.

"That is a bad idea," Dave murmured. "So, let's get down to business. Edge vs. Ken. That way, when Ken beats him, he's banished from the WWE forever—and Michelle's stomach can once again be at ease."

"Very good," Randy clapped his hands together. "That way, I wouldn't have to hear his bullshit ranting and raving anymore. I don't understand how Vince dealt with it."

"He didn't have to," John said. "Vickie had to."

That last remark sent Dave into a laughing fit. "That was hilarious. He's your issue on SD—I'm more than happy to help so he doesn't wind up on Raw. Phil would murder him if that happened."

"I'm glad he never showed up on ECW," Randy said. "Because I would let that new fucker Swagger knock him out."

"If he does try before Ken puts him six feet under, please let Swagger have some fun with him," John said, his eyes turning green. "I'd love to see that happen."

"And since Swagger is ECW Champion," Randy pointed out, "why don't you and I make a little wager, John?"

"What are you playing at, Randy?" John asked.

"I bet you that Swagger will make an appearance during Ken's match with Edge."

Dave's ears perked up at the sound of a bet being made. "I want in on this, even though my brand isn't a part of it."

"That is fine with me. John?" Randy asked.

"Fine with me. How much you wanna bet?" John asked them.

"Nine hundred billion rials," Randy replied.

"Dave?" John asked. "How much do you want to put in?"

"I'll bet the same as Randy," Dave answered.

"All right then," John said. "You two have a deal. "Swagger interferes, which I doubt will happen, I owe you both about $94 million US dollars. He doesn't interfere, you both owe me that amount of money."

"Agreed," Randy and Dave replied.

"Good. Now what's on the Raw front?" he asked.

"Well, how about I put Regal in a match against...oh, let's say Mike Knox, with Regal as the victor?" Dave asked. "Too harsh?"

"No! I like that one," Randy replied. "Makes me want to put a crazy match like that together for ECW, except I'll use the Divas. How about Katie Lea vs. Alicia Fox? It's already been done, but I will have the writers write Alicia as the victor in that one, since I think she's got potential."

"Sounds good—but it seems like you're just saying that so you can get into her pants," Dave said, smirking.

"That I do. I can imagine that already—and tasting that sweet pussy of hers would have me in my own personal hell," Randy replied, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Damn, is that all you think about?" John asked, completely bewildered.

"Hell yeah. When you're imprisoned in a cave for centuries, all you would think about is tapping the first piece of ass you see. And, when we were freed from that hell, I saw her the first time I walked in here," Randy said.

"Hm, now I think I'm going to hurl," Dave murmured, grabbing the trash can from John.

"Hey now! Get your own," John yelled.

"Don't tell me that there isn't a Diva you'd want to fuck senseless," Randy hissed.

"Actually," John began, "there is. And that would be Beth Phoenix."

"You must be on crack," Dave said, howling with laughter.

"God, there's something about a woman with as much power as her that drives me wild," John continued. "But what an idiot she's with—Santino needs to go bye-bye, and this Persian Warrior needs to get into her pants—bad."

"Hm, again, you must be on crack," Dave repeated, still howling with laughter. "But you're right about the Persian Warrior thing. We have tons of stamina that needs to be unleashed onto these mortal women."

"Oh, ha ha, asshole. Please tell me there is someone you're dying to give a good fucking to," Randy and John said, getting frustrated with him.

"There is, but I ain't telling you."

Randy and John looked at each other. "This is too easy. Layla?"

"Hell freaking no. As much as I can't stand his ass, Regal got a decent woman for himself," Dave grunted.

"Okay," John said. "Kelly Kelly?"

"Too young for his taste," Randy reminded him.

"Oh, that's true," John muttered. "Well, it can't be Victoria, because she just retired."

"Keep guessing." Dave had gone back into one of his laughing fits. "This is fun."

"Fun for your freaking ass," Randy growled.

"Exactly," Dave growled back. "Give up?"

"Hell fucking no!" John hissed.

"Let's see—it has to be Melina," Randy guessed.

"Barf—that girl's screaming drives me mad," Dave said, shuddering.

"Okay, no Melina. Uh, how about Maria?"

"Are you two on drugs?" Dave was beyond exasperated at this point.

"Okay, so it's not Maria. Who the fuck is it then, Big Man?" Randy asked.

"Lillian. She makes my blood boil like Mt. Vesuvius—my GOD," Dave answered.

"I have to agree, she is smoking hot," John replied.

"I second that," Randy said, fanning himself off. "She's gorgeous."

"Anyway," Dave said, clearing his throat again. "So, the first three matches of our reign of terror are set. Ken will take on Edge, Katie Lea will take on Alicia Fox, and Regal faces Mike Knox. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Also," John pointed out. "Don't forget the bet. Swagger interferes, $94 million goes to you two. He doesn't interfere, you both owe me $94 million."

"For the love of God, we know," Randy groaned.

"I think we should adjourn for now," Dave said. "We can get the matches ready—and then come back and plan more havoc to wreak. Are we good?"

"Absolutely," John replied.

"Of course," Randy said, getting up from his chair.

"Good—then we'll meet in a few hours. Meeting adjourned."

Too bad the rest of the WWE didn't realize they were in for a world of trouble—for their lives were about to change—permanently.


	4. Edge vs Kennedy

A/N: Well, sorry for the delay. By now, Randy, Dave, and John have taken control over the WWE (they're still deciding on what to do with Vince)--and they've made sure to take the women they've fallen for and corrupt them in the process. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Planning, Planning, and More Planning, pt. 1: Edge vs. Kennedy

The djinn immediately set to work on the plans they discussed in their meeting. In his mind, Dave thought this was going to be perfect.

Boy was he wrong.

"What do you mean I have to make an appearance in a match?" an angry Jack Swagger yelled. "I want to be able to spar against someone."

"Listen to me," Randy said, stroking Alicia's hair. "If you run into the ring and smack Edge's face in, I am more than willing to give you at least $4 million for your effort. Who could resist that? Plus Dave and I, as well as John, would be grateful. We can't stand Edge."

"But weren't you and Edge a tag team once?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but that was back in the day," Randy explained. "And every single day I had to work with his pathetic ass, I wanted to murder him."

A smile crossed Jack's face. "Maybe I can help. He called me a pussy the other day."

"See?" John said. "This is why we need your help."

"I'm NOT a pussy!" Jack roared. "He's the one who's the pussy, if you ask me."

"That's true," Dave murmured as he pulled a startled Lillian onto his lap. "Stay."

Lillian shook her head in fear. "Okay."

"What do I get for helping you?" Jack asked. "Can I have her?" he asked, pointing to Alicia.

"No, this one's mine. As for you, pick any Diva off the WWE roster. What about Katie? Or Kelly?"

"Nah, I want the one on your lap." Jack was being persistent, but it was the wrong time to do so.

"I told you—Alicia's off limits. Try again," Randy snarled, his eyes glowing.

"Okay, that was a joke, boss. I will take two Divas, though: Mickie James and Melina," Jack replied.

"Hmph," Dave said. "Have fun with Melina's screaming and Mickie's energy."

"Hah!" Jack laughed. "My stamina alone will match what they're coming with."

"Okay," John said, snickering. "Beth, my dear, can you go get your friends for Mr. Swagger here?"

"Of course, my warrior," Beth said, walking out of the room.

"Damn," Randy said, a smile on his face. "You got her calling you her Persian warrior already? Wow."

"Just like you'll have Alicia saying your name instead of that shrimp Gabriel's," John replied.

"Or Lillian forgetting she ever loved Viscera," Dave said.

"I don't want to remember that," Lillian shuddered, suddenly remembering when she had proposed to Viscera at Vengeance '05. Everything was going well until the Godfather showed up with his ho's and persuaded Viscera to leave Lillian.

"I'm sorry, baby," Dave said. "I know I should have murdered those two when I saw that."

"I'm fine, no worries." Lillian was trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes, but Dave noticed this and gently wiped her tears away.

"You're not. Go to my office and rest on the couch—I'll be there in a bit," he said.

"Okay," Lillian said, excusing herself.

"Nice going, big guy," John snapped. "I don't think she wanted to remember the humiliation from that."

"What? I admit that was a mistake," Dave hissed.

"Guys! Back to the Edge vs. Ken match," Randy shouted.

"Okay, all you have to do, Jack, is run out to the ring when Edge's back is turned and push him into Ken, who'll execute the Mic Check on my signal," John said.

"Makes sense," Jack murmured. "Should I hide under the ring? That way, I'm already there."

"No, running out makes it dramatic. Who are you, Hornswoggle?" Randy asked, bursting into fits of laughter.

Jack snickered, but shrugged off the sarcastic comment Randy made. "No, but I was thinking more of a sneak attack."

"No, just run out to the ring. I like that better." Randy was one of those people who was easily angered if things didn't go his way.

"Okay, boss, you got it."

Just then, Beth returned with Mickie and Melina in tow. "Here you are, Jack. Show these two why you're called the 'All American American'."

"Good girl," John said as she sat back down on his lap. "Remind me to reward you later."

"Yes, my Persian Superman," Beth said, smoothing out his hair.

"Gag," Dave and Randy both said.

"Fuck you both," John retorted.

"No, that's what you got her for, remember?" Dave asked. "What did you do to Santino?"

"Locked him away in the caves," John replied. "There's no need for him here."

"You didn't!"

"Nah," John said. "He's in this little box. Beth suggested it." He picked up a tiny glass box. Inside the box was Santino, shouting curses in Italian.

"She did?" Dave asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I did. He was annoying me, so I asked John to put him somewhere, but not to kill him."

"Oohh," Randy said. "That's genius."

"Is there air in there for his pathetic ass?" Dave asked. "We don't need him to die."

"Plenty."

"Okay, then," Randy said. "Jack, go prepare for your interference. We want to see a good fight."

"Yes, boss. Come on, ladies," Jack said, escorting Mickie and Melina out of the conference room.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dave snarled. "Something tells me the little shit won't do it."

"Trust me, it'll work," Randy replied. "And if he chooses not to show, he'll lose that candy on his arms."

"To me, I hope," John laughed. "I could use some more decorations, right, my Glamazon Queen?"

"Of course," Beth replied. "That would be nice to have some more company."

"Spoken like a true player," Dave snorted.

"Shut up. Just be lucky to even be a part of this bet," John snarled.

"Anyway, shouldn't we inform Ken of what's going on?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Dave said. "He should be coming in here right about...now."

Ken came sauntering into the room. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. We got Swagger to agree to help us. It's not certain if he will—I have a feeling he won't," John informed him.

"Hm," Ken murmured. "I have a feeling he'd reconsider, seeing that he has two arm candies."

"How can we trust him?" Michelle asked, walking into the room.

"I think we can," Randy said. "He's by far the best on my brand, and I have no doubts. And he knows if he crosses me, there will be a problem."

"Okay," Michelle said.

"Anyway," Dave said. "Don't you think we should go and give Creative the idea for the match now?"

"I think so. Alicia, be a sweetheart and tell Creative what's going on with tonight's match," Randy said, patting her backside.

"Of course, Randy," Alicia said, not wanting to anger the Legend Killer.

"What a babe you got there," Ken said. "She's willing to do whatever just to make sure you don't get mad at her."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Randy asked.

"It is," Michelle said. "She's so innocent, and pure. Randy will have fun with her—in more ways than one, as will Dave with Lillian and John and Beth."

The time for the match finally came, and it went down like this:

**Edge vs. Kennedy (Non-title match)**

Edge's music hit, and he sauntered out to the ring with 'Vickie' (who was really Michelle in disguise) in tow in his usual cocky manner. After insulting the audience and the referee, he decided that he would take the time to say more than a few words.

"I know you people hate me, you bunch of fucking hypocrites," he began. "But, as usual, I DON'T CARE!" I will still be World Heavyweight Champion, whether you like it or not. And I dare Kennedy to come out here and say otherwise. So, Kennedy, with your fake ass hair and shit, come out here and say something to my face, you bitch!"

Ken's music began to blare, cutting Edge's tirade off. "You were saying?" he asked as he climbed into the ring.

"I was saying," Edge said. "That you're a BITCH who has some fake ass blonde hair and thinks he can wrestle."

Ken began to grow angry from the comment. "Well," he said. "You're nothing but a fake, who needs to marry some chick just to get a title shot every now and then." The crowd began to cheer for Kennedy as he said that.

"Oh, quit whining," Edge said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we start this already?" Ken said, shoving Edge onto the floor of the ring.

The bell rang, which caused Edge to spring to his feet. "Oh, you wanna play hardball, eh?" he asked, clotheslining Ken to the ground.

Ken growled and tripped Edge as he walked over to kick him in the face.

"That's it, Ken," Randy said. "Make him fall."

"Atta boy," Dave said.

"Good job, Ken," John said, smiling.

The match continued with both men knocking each other silly all over the ring. Ken grabbed Edge, only to toss him headfirst into a turnbuckle.

"Oof," Edge groaned.

"Tired, bitch?" Ken growled.

"Never," Edge hissed.

Just then, J.R.'s voice cut in. "What the hell? Jack Swagger! What's he doing here?!"

They continued to beat each other senseless, until the looming figure of Jack Swagger came running into the ring, armed with a chair. When Edge got up to try to hit Jack, the chair came swinging down Edge's head.

"Yes!" Dave and Randy shouted. "John, you owe us $188 million. Pay the fuck up, bitch."

"Fuck," John groaned.

Ken got up just in time to see Edge swaying back and forth. When he saw John's hand go up in the air, then come back down as quickly as it had gone up, he hit the Mic Check and pinned his opponent.

"1, 2, 3...ring the bell!" the ref, which happened to be Jim Korderas, shouted.

"And your winner," Justin Roberts shouted. "Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy!"

John was still grumbling when Ken walked backstage. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I bet Swagger wouldn't even come into the ring."

"And you lost, I'm guessing," Ken said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, dog. I did," John hissed.

Meanwhile, Dave and Randy were dancing around the room. "You lose, you lose," they chanted.

"Eh, go suck each other off," John snapped.

Suddenly, Edge burst in the room. "What the fuck was that about?" he roared.

"You get banished, motherfucker. You lost your match," Dave said.

"Yeah, bye bye, former tag partner," Randy snickered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Edge asked.

"Begone, asshole!" Randy said, waving his hand in the air. Almost immediately, Edge disappeared into thin air.

"Hm," Dave said. "I'd love to do that to Hunter."

"Patience, David," John said. "We rule the WWE now. There will be lots of time to do that."

Dave pondered the thought for a few moments. "In due time, Hunter," he muttered. "In due time."


	5. Alicia vs Katie Lea

A/N: Seems like someone lost a bit of money, since they didn't believe...oh, well.

Chapter 4- Planning, Planning, and More Planning, pt. 2: Alicia vs. Katie Lea

"Well, now," John sighed. "It seems that I lost the bet. Which means that I have to give you both $94 million now. Crap."

Dave and Randy were still laughing. "I can't believe you didn't think that Jack would pay a visit—after you heard him say that he would."

"There's something about that guy that made me think otherwise," John said.

"I think he kept his word to Randy because he's his boss," Phil said. "And Dave because Dave can kill him with one finger. If you were him, would you want to deal with that?"

"Hmm," Ken murmured. "No. I wouldn't want to have the vilest of all deaths put upon me—especially by Dave."

"Either way," Randy said. "He made his choice—and it was a good one. Baby Girl, go get ready for your match."

Alicia was stunned. "Match? Against who?"

"That she demon Burchill," Dave replied.

Alicia shuddered. "I hope I can do this, lover," she said.

"You have me on your side," Randy whispered. "Of course you'll do fine."

"And you have me," Beth said. "John wants me to be at ringside with you. We girls have to stick together."

Alicia smiled. "That makes me feel better."

Just then, an angry Katie Lea stormed into the room. "I," she shouted. "Am NOT fighting this wuss of a girl. You got that?"

"I think you are," Randy said. "ECW is MY show, so deal with it, or I'll hurt you—and your brother."

"Threaten me, why don't ya?" she shouted. "I can snap her in half. Is that what you really want, Orton?"

Randy didn't get time to respond, as Alicia had slapped her opponent across the face.

"What?" Katie Lea shouted. "You're going to let her do that to me?"

"Shut the fuck up," Alicia said.

"You heard her," Dave said.

"Fuck all of you—I bet that if I lose, you'll have me and my brother disappear into thin air—just like Edge, right? Where has he been since his match with Kennedy, eh?" she screamed as she stormed out.

Randy's face began to turn red. "The nerve," he said. "I should—."

"No, baby," Alicia said. "Please don't hurt her. I know I can't stand the bitch, but don't hurt her."

"What should I do then?" he asked. "I want to see her and her brother suffer somehow."

"I dunno, maybe put them in a glass box, like Santino?" Alicia suggested.

"Put them in the same box with him," Beth murmured. "That way he can stop bitching."

"John, is there anymore room in that thing?" Alicia asked.

"John, don't do what I think you're going to," Michelle said.

"What?" John asked. He had been teasing Santino by poking at him with a popsicle stick. "I think that's a smart idea. And what the hell are you talking about, Michelle? I'm not doing anything put poking fun at him."

"Sure, right," Michelle said. "I'm going to leave that alone."

"Good idea," Dave said to her. "Leave John to his wickedness."

"And do us all a favor and switch back to your human form. Now that Adam's gone, I don't need to see Vickie," Randy laughed.

"Oh! Oops," Michelle said. "Sorry."

"Ahh...much better," Dave said. "I don't feel nauseated anymore."

"She was capable of making people sick," Ken muttered. "I don't know how that fool put up with her."

"I don't know either," Randy said. "But, Baby Girl has her match with the Bitch of London, so I had better get her ready—since we have a free moment. Ciao, losers."

"Losers?" Dave grumbled. "I thought we were the winning team here."

"I'm kidding," Randy said. "Come on, Alicia."

"Coming. Beth?"

"Right behind ya. Bye, Superman," Beth said, kissing John's nose.

"Mmm, baby—can't wait till you come back," John growled, slapping Beth's ass as she walked away.

"Gag," Dave muttered.

"Like you've never done that to Lillian," Ken snickered.

"I have," Dave said, flipping on the tv monitor. "Let's watch the match."

Meanwhile, Alicia began pacing back and forth. "I'm so nervous," she wailed.

"Right now, relax. And then concentrate on whipping her ass," Randy said, trying to alm her nerves. "You smacked her in the face. Imagine using the RKO on her. Which is what I want you to use."

Alicia was stunned. "But isn't that your move?" she asked.

"I want you to use it," Randy said. "Hurt her good. I will be happy when that bitch goes down."

"Her and her brother," Phil said.

"That's right," Randy whispered. "See, we all have faith in you. Go do us proud."

"Yes, Big Daddy."

Just then, Beth walked up. "Let's go, I think she's going to the ring first. So we need to get ready."

**Alicia Fox (w/Beth Phoenix) vs. Katie Lea**

Katie Lea walked to the ring first, shaking her fist at the volley of boos she received. "Ah, who cares about the lot of you?" she shouted. "All I care about is whipping Alicia's prissy ass all over this ring."

Alicia's music hit next, and she came out with Beth, who stared daggers at Katie. "You're dead, bitch," she said as they climbed into the ring.

"What'd you bring her for?" Katie asked. "Oh, yeah, she's your bitch, bitch."

"Oh, shut the hell up," Beth said, landing a hard clothesline on Katie. "She's all yours."

"Thanks, B," Alicia said, hitting a flying elbow onto Katie, who was still down on the mat.

"Aww, is that all you got?" Katie shouted. "Let me show you how it's done," she said, jumping up and kicking Alicia in the face.

Alicia went crashing to the ground. "Oww," she said, shaking it off.

"That's it, just shake it off, Baby Girl," Randy shouted from backstage.

"Oh, what's the matter? I knock you out?" Katie asked.

"I'm just fine," Alicia said, landing a blow onto Katie's jaw.

"That's it, kick her ass!" Beth shouted from ringside.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted.

Katie was still down when Alicia managed to get herself back on her feet—and could only watch in fear as she climbed the top rope and hit her with another elbow.

"Let her get up!" Beth yelled.

"Set her up for the RKO!" Randy shouted, his happiness getting to him.

Katie slowly began to get up. "Is that all you got? I'm sure that Orton did something other than fuck you, you wuss."

"Rip her in half!" Beth yelled again.

"I'll show you what else I got," Alicia yelled, leveling Katie with a perfectly executed RKO. She then rolled her over for the pin.

"And your winner," Lillian shouted. "Alicia Fox!"

"That's my baby," Randy smiled.

"Damn, she is one hell of a fast learner," John commented.

"She learned from the best. When you roll with me, you get more than what you bargain for," Randy said.

"Good choice—any other Diva would have crumbled under your training." Dave snickered.

Alicia came running into the room. "I won! Baby, I won!" she shouted.

"She did great!" Beth said. "OMG, I never thought she would have made it through that match. Good Lord."

"I'm so proud of her," Randy said, hugging her. "That bitch deserved what she got. And—."

"I have a feeling she'll come in soon—with Big Paulie behind her," Dave snickered again.

"You're right," Phil muttered. "I can hear the bitch coming now."

"What the bloody hell?" Paul shouted. "You let my sister lose to this dancing fool?"

"Yes, we did." Randy answered.

"And why is that?" Paul asked.

"Because your sister's an idiot," Dave replied. "So, we figured to have her get her ass kicked."

"Listen here, Batista," Paul said. "You have no right to talk to me that way."

"Uh oh," Alicia said. "I think you, me, and Lil had better get out of here." She pulled Beth and Lillian behind her and ran out the door.

"What did you say?" Dave growled.

"Stay the fuck out of this," Paul repeated.

"That's it," Randy cut in. "Don't you dare talk to him that way." He waved his hand in the air, and both Burchills disappeared within seconds.

John held up another glass box. "This one's got them in it. And don't you two try anything dumb, or I will cut off your air supply."

"Where'd the girls go?" Dave asked.

"They ran when you started to get mad," Ken replied.

"Ooh...I hate when I get mad, I'm sure Lil was scared out of her mind," Dave sighed.

"I'm okay," Lillian replied, wrapping her arms around Dave. "You're just so...scary when you get mad."

"Aww, Lil," Dave said. "I could never get mad at you, you know that."

"Gag," Randy muttered. "Come on, Baby Girl. You and I are going to celebrate tonight. I am so proud of you."

"Don't be jealous," Lillian said, snickering.

"I'm not," Randy replied.

"Have fun, you two," John said. "What are you and Lil going to do tonight, big man?"

"I'm going to fuck with Hunter," was all Dave said.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble," Lillian answered.

"Good luck with that," Michelle said, laughing.

"Oh, I will. Watch me."


	6. Dave vs Hunter

A/N: I know I said that I was going to do William Regal vs. Mike Knox next, but I will do that one later! This may also be short, because my Batista muse is begging me to get rid of my Hunter muse. Couldn't help but do it and make him happy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5- Planning, Planning, and More Planning, pt. 3: Dave vs. Hunter

"So, Dave," John murmured. "What're your plans for Hunter?"

"I don't know yet," Dave said. "Maybe run him over with JBL's limo—like he tried to do to me."

"I remember that," John replied. "But didn't you destroy that limo?"

"You know Bradshaw," Dave growled. "He always buys a new one."

"That is true," Randy said, walking into the room. "I've got it! Play a game with him—make him suffer a bit the entire time."

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"Hmm, what would Jericho do?" Jack asked as he walked in. "You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"Of course," Randy said. "Here is a check for that $4 million I owe you, plus a bit more. Enjoy it."

Jack's eyes widened. "Thanks, Randy. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah. Get Hunter in here."

"Of course, Boss," Jack said, turning to the door.

A few minutes later, Triple H walked into the room. "What do you idiots want?" he growled.

"Just to talk," Dave said, watching the others leave. "How are ya, buddy?"

"Fine, I guess," Hunter said, glancing around the room. "What are you playing at, Dave?"

"Nothing—I promise," Dave assured him.

"Somehow, I don't trust you," Hunter said. "Again, what are you playing at?"

"And again," Dave said. "I'm not doing anything."

Randy lay in wait as Dave talked Hunter into a false sense of security. "Hmm, seems like someone's thinking something's not right."

"What are you planning to do?" John asked.

"You'll see," Randy said, a devilish smile on his face.

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that," John said. "But I can't wait to see that!"

Dave and Hunter were still talking. "What did you say you wanted to talk about?" Hunter asked.

"Just about the good old days," Dave said. "The Evolution days. When it was me, you, Randy, and Ric. Those were fun times."

"They were," Hunter agreed. "The Ferraris and the women. What more could we ask for?"

"Nothing," Dave replied.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" Dave asked.

"Because I thought you were an idiot. You were just a musclehead in my book," Hunter spat.

"Nice choice of words," Randy said, clapping his hands as he rejoined them. "Great one, Hunter."

"You," Hunter growled. "Do you know why I had you removed?"

"Because you couldn't handle being parted with the World Heavyweight title," Randy said. "Blah, blah, blah."

"And you were freaking paranoid." Dave couldn't help but mention that.

"Because I felt like _neither of you_ deserved the title. Happy now?" Hunter was clearly getting mad.

"Hm, that was a thing of the past," Randy said, smirking. "But you have to pay for making mine and Dave's lives a living hell."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Well, your wife is dead, so that's one thing. Your father in law may be the next one to go. Shane? Maybe we'll keep him around. Linda? Definitely keeping her around. You? You go bye bye," Randy continued.

"Again, WHAT?" Hunter roared.

"Simple. Sayonara, Hunter," Dave said, waving his hand.

"John! That box ready?" Randy yelled.

"Got it. Get in there, you," John hissed, picking a tiny Hunter off the floor. "And no funny stuff, got it?"

Hunter, petrified out of his mind, shook his tiny little head.

"Here, Dave," John said, handing him the box. "You keep him for your torturing pleasure."

Dave smiled. "Thanks."

Randy looked at Dave, who was enjoying prodding Hunter with a pen.

"How's that for revenge, bitch?" Dave asked. "Isn't as much fun when you make others suffer, eh?" He then placed the box on a crystal cord that Phil had made for him. "You're going to suffer now, dear Hunter."

"Come on," Randy said. "We have to meet the others. You can play with Hunter some more later."

"Coming," Dave said, shutting out the light. "See you in hell, Hunter."


	7. The Glass Jars

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write and this is so short...just been busy.

Chapter 6- The Glass Jars

"Well, Dave," Randy murmured. "What exactly do you plan to do with the poor saps, especially Hunter, in the jars?"

"Hmm," Dave sighed. "I had no idea what to do with the others. Him, though, I was thinking to burn him a bit."

"Don't do that just yet," Lillian said. "Can I play with him?"

"I have a better idea," Dave said. "How about you go put on some of that sexy lingerie I bought you and then come back out here?"

"A likely idea," Lillian said. "I guess I could do that. Why, though?"

"I want to be entertained by a sexy woman in some sexy lingerie," Dave said. "I can deal with Hunter later."

"Interesting," Beth said. "I'm thinking I'm going to go have fun with Santino."

"Not without me," John said. "Wait for me, Glamazon."

When they left, Randy excused himself as well. "What? I have a hot girl waiting for me—need I say more?"

"Go. We'll meet up with you later," Lillian said.

"Will do. Have fun, you two," Randy said, shutting the door behind him.

As the door closed, Dave turned back to Lillian. "How about you go put that on right now?" he teased.

"I was going to," Lillian replied, walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, you come right back," Dave teased again.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno...just being a smartass," Dave murmured.

"Anyway," Lillian said. A few minutes later, she was back, wearing only a black robe.

"Wow," Dave said. "Damn."

"You like?" Lillian asked.

"I'll like it better when you take it off," Dave replied.

"You would," she replied, slowly letting the robe fall to the ground.

"Oh, my, my, my," Dave murmured. "You sure have a way with my eyes, Lil."

"I bet I do. Now put Hunter down and play with me," Lillian commanded.

"Of course, my dear," Dave snickered. "Time to have some fun with my woman, Hunter."

Hunter could only scream as he remained in his tiny glass prison.

"How long will he scream?" Lillian asked.

"Who knows?" Dave replied.

Meanwhile, the other glass jars were in the custody of the others. "Maybe we could kill them?" Matt teased.

"Hell no," Ken said. "Dave would kill _us_."

"True," Phil murmured. "But it would be fun—and we'd leave Hunter to him, of course."

"No!" Michelle shouted. "No one is killing anyone. Leave those jars."

"What's gotten in your knickers?" Matt snickered.

"Nothing," Michelle shouted, storming off.

"Sheesh," Phil muttered. "She's PMSing again."

"Good Lord," Jeff said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Probably," Ken replied. "Michelle, it was a joke, we're not going to do anything Dave says not to do, okay?"

"Okay," Michelle said, returning to the group. "Let's have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Phil asked.

"Dave said we could play with the poor saps, right? Well, let's play with Santino and the others," Michelle replied, a smile on her face.

"That sounds like a plan," Jeff said, popping a Skittle into his mouth.

"If you eat anymore of those," Matt threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff growled.

"This," Matt said, grabbing a vial from his jacket pocket.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jeff wailed. "Not the Whispering Spring potion."

Apparently, Matt had made enough of the potion to make sure Jeff was literally cleaned out—for more than a few days.

It worked just like one of those 48 hour detox systems sold in health stores .

"Yep," Matt said. "Enough here to detox you for a few days—no hunting, no killing—which would mean more for me."

Michelle began to howl with laughter. "Feed him that later," she said. "Let's play a game with these fools."

"Too late," Phil said, listening to Jeff gag on the potion. "I think he'll be out way sooner than we think."


	8. Chaotic Times Call For Chaotic Measures

A/N: Dave has more than just trapping him in a glass jar for Hunter...read on to find out what happens next! Also, in the spirit of NXT, I figured to have the rookies show up here. As an added bonus, Jericho is in line to replace Jeff, since he will be causing his own chaos at TNA.

Chapter 7- Chaotic Times Call For Chaotic Measures

After he and Lillian were done fooling around, Dave turned his attention once more to Hunter.

"What shall I do to you now?" he asked a frightened and confused Hunter.

"I think you should turn him back to normal size and then flay him," Lillian suggested.

"That would just be sick," Dave replied. "I'll find something else to torture him with."

"And what would that be?" Lillian asked.

"Turning him back to normal size and roast him over a fire."

"How sick," Lillian groaned, holding her stomach.

"Just turning him back and making him watch us fuck?" Dave snickered.

"That is just frightening," Lillian said. "He may get some ideas—oh, wait, that's right—Stephanie's dead."

"How can you say that?" Hunter shouted from his glass prison.

"But she is dead, dear Hunter," Dave replied. "We killed her a while ago—trust me, the young ones had her blood for their dinner."

"WHAT?" Hunter roared.

"It was simple. We caused her, Vickie, and Teddy to become combustible from the inside. Blood and guts all over the place." Dave laughed at his remark.

"Fuck you—and the horse you rode on," Hunter snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lillian shouted. "I ought to—."

"Ought to what?" Hunter shouted again.

"Rip you into shreds," Dave growled. "Now be nice to my lady—or else."

"Or else?" Hunter hissed.

"My new recruits will beat the shit out of you and personally show that to Vince and Linda," Randy said, calmly walking into the room with Alicia on his arm.

"New recruits?" Dave asked.

"Hell yeah—just got the Miz to let me take his rookie—that Daniel Bryan kid—and the other NXT rookies and use them as our little army," Randy explained.

"Nice work, I'll say," Beth said. "That Justin Gabriel is one cute little cookie."

"If you're good," John interrupted, "maybe I'll let you have him as a plaything."

"And for you, Lil," Dave cut in. "Take one for yourself. I have a suggestion—what about that Barrett kid?"

"He's built like a damn truck—like you," Matt snickered. "That's why you'd tell her to take Wade fucking Barrett as a prize?"

"Because she can have what she wants," Dave said.

"That's telling him," Alicia laughed.

"Alicia," Randy warned. "Stay out of it. When these two go at it, it's best to leave them alone."

"I like when everyone gets crazy," Alicia said. "It's cool."

"That's funny," Beth said. "I love all this excitement."

"Anyway," Matt said. "The NXT rookies. What's their purpose going to be? Protection against those who want to oppose us?"

"Pretty much," Dave replied.

"Well, then," Matt wondered. "What purpose will they serve? Not just protection to us—right?"

"Just that—and whatever we ask for," Dave replied.

"Good choice."

"Wonderfully put," Randy murmured.

"Anyway," Dave said. "Get the boys. I'm thinking I need to brief them on what their duties are."

"What are their duties, baby?" Lillian asked.

"They're to protect you at all times, even if anything isn't wrong," Dave explained. "They are also to make sure no one hurts any of us. If that happens, they have the absolute right to shoot to kill."

"Fair enough," Lillian replied.

The sound of footsteps cut through the silence. A door opened, and in walked the eight NXT rookies, followed by the Miz.

"Boys! Nice of you to show up," Dave said. "Take a seat—we've got to talk to you."

"Let me just say," Miz began. "This one," he said, pointing to Daniel, "is going to be of NO use—he can't even provide me with any protection."

"Fuck you!" Daniel spat.

"No, fuck you," Miz yelled. "Get it through your thick skull that you're worthless. You think you're going to protect these three? That is going to be a MIRACLE if you get that done."

"Mike! Stop that," Randy growled. "Give the kid a chance."

"When he gives me a chance to believe in him," Miz retorted.

"Just stop it," John hissed. "We're going to give him a chance to prove himself—to us and to you, Mike."

"Okay," Miz grumbled. "You get one chance—ONE—and if you fuck this up, you're going to meet my wrath."

"Yes, sir," Daniel grumbled under his breath.

"Good," John said. "Then it's settled. Daniel, my boy, you can start the first shift of protecting the girls. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied.

"Well put," Dave said, a smile crossing his face.

"As for you boys," Randy said to the others. "You'll be working with us for now."

"What are we going to be doing?" Michael asked.

"Very good question, Mr. Tarver," Randy murmured. "The rest of you will be tending to these jars."

"Wait—is that HHH?" David asked, a smirk on his face.

"And Edge?" Wade asked. "I should be glad Chris isn't in one of those."

"Because you're here, he won't be," Dave promised.

"As a matter of fact," John cut in. "I believe that none of your pros will be in these jars as long as you're working for us."

"That is good to hear," Skip replied.

"I agree—but mine and Darren's pros are two of the djinn," Justin pointed out. "So if anything happens to us, they'll both rip a new asshole into whoever did it."

"So very true, young one," Matt said. "Very nice job."

"Thank you, Matt," Justin said. "I'm glad I remembered."

"Not a problem," Matt replied. "And we've got to replace Jeff, since he went off to TNA."

"How are you going to do that?" Darren asked him.

"Simple," Matt said. "We've got to convert another superstar."

"Hmm," Michelle murmured. "I think we should make Chris the next djinn."

"Makes sense—his rookie is right here," Lillian said.

"Then it's settled," Miz said. "Call Jericho in here—tell him it's important."

"Will do, sir," Justin volunteered.

A few minutes later, Chris walked into the room. "What's this about me becoming one of you?" he asked Dave.

"That's the truth—and Wade here will protect you as you sleep," Dave explained.

"Amazing. He is an amazing young man—I know he will do his best at protecting me," Chris replied.

"Then you agree?" Dave asked.

"I accept. I love having power and making those grovel beneath me," Chris answered.

"He speaks the truth," Phil said, running a quick scan over Chris.

"Nice. We will change you—and Wade, if you want," Dave promised.

"Leave him as human for now," Chris said. "You can change him later."

"If you insist," Dave said. "We will change him later, at your request."

"He's a strong one," Ken murmured, running his hand over the young man.

"And beautiful," Lillian said. "No wonder Dave wants me to keep him as my toy."

"But," Beth said. "What about Hunter?"

"Bring the jar forward," Dave ordered.

The jar was brought to Dave, who opened it and pulled Hunter out.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Darren whispered to Heath.

"I don't know," Heath whispered back.

"Just watch," Wade whispered to them.

"Now, Hunter," Dave growled. "I did say I wasn't done yet."

Hunter struggled to free himself. Dave, however, kept a tight grip on his former friend.

"Just stop struggling," Michelle said, trying to soothe the frightened man.

Hunter did as he was told. Dave resumed his taunting.

"Now, now, Hunter. We don't need you running to the authorities about us. But, what to do with you?" he asked.

"I know!" Darren yelled. "Burn him alive."

"Wonderful thought," Phil said. "I like you, Darren. I am going to reward you nicely when the time comes."

"Thank you, Phil," was all a stunned Darren could say. "Can that reward be me partying and having hot women all the time?"

Phil laughed. "Whatever you want."

Justin raised his hand. "What about making him dance till he burns to death?"

Dave's eyes widened. "Wow—I didn't know you boys had it in you."

"I like the dancing until he burns idea," Ken snickered.

"Then it'll be that," Dave said, putting Hunter back in his jar. "He burns tomorrow night. And, Hunter, you have Justin and Darren to thank for that."


	9. The Roast Of Hunter Hearst Helmsley

A/N: The rookies are definitely trouble here...read on and review!

Chapter 8- The Roast of Hunter Hearst Helmsley

"As I said before," Dave said. "Hunter, you're going to burn—badly."

"Sounds good," David muttered. "I like the smell of roasting flesh in the morning."

"Is that so?" Michelle asked.

"It sure is," he replied.

"Nicely answered. Now go guard the door," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Dave had taken Hunter out of his jar again. "Prepare to burn...literally," he cackled.

"Of course he's ready," Randy laughed.

"He looks so sad," Lillian said.

"Trust me, he won't be by the time anyone is done with him," Dave growled.

"I see that," John said.

"Wow," Justin murmured. "Maybe you should make him dance until he burns, like in the _Buffy_ musical."

"That's a good idea," Skip cut in.

"I saw that—the poor guy didn't even know why he was dancing so much—and then he just burned," Darren said. "Intense is the word I can use to describe that one."

"That is a very good idea," Ken replied. "Just put him back to normal first."

"Can I try?" Wade asked. "Chris has been training me in the dark arts for a while now."

Chris smiled at his protege. "If they agree to let you do it."

Dave smiled at the request. "Go ahead, young one—if you insist."

"I will, then," Wade replied. "If my mentor is going to be one of the djinn, then I will do my best."

"That's the spirit, young one." Randy seemed to be more than pleased with the answer he got from the young man.

"Of course," Wade replied.

"But," Michelle warned him. "Mess that up—and it'll be even better for us."

Wade glanced over at Darren, David, and the other rookies. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that if Hunter turns to ash, then it won't be our fault. It just means that we can say that he was electrocuted in some freak accident," Matt explained.

"Just like on _Buffy_," Justin said.

"I like it," Dave replied.

"We knew you would," Heath replied. "Or else that wouldn't be the case right now."

Everyone laughed.

"I don't see this as funny!" Hunter shouted from his glass prison.

"And why would you?" Dave hissed at him.

"Fuck you! And let me go!" Hunter shouted again.

"Not an option," Wade hissed. "I'm going to enjoy making you burn, Hunter."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Is that your final answer, my boy?"

Wade grinned at him. "Final answer, my mentor."

"Then go for it," Matt challenged. "Make him burn."

"My pleasure," Wade replied, a sneer on his face. "Grow, you pathetic worm...and dance, for this may be your last." He pointed at Hunter as he chanted his invocation.

Chris was amused. "That's it, boy. Nicely done."

The others watched as Hunter slowly began to grow, until he was back to his normal size.

Once that ended, the next part of his death sentence began.

"Hunter," Dave called. "Start dancing."

Hunter stared at him. "What?"

"Did he stutter?" Darren and Phil both asked. "Dance, motherfucker, dance."

"Hell to the no, to quote Madea," Hunter snarled.

"Wow," Justin said. "Did he quote Mabel Simmons?"

"Yep," Matt replied. "He sure did. Dave is going to be mad now."

"Or not," John whispered.

That remark, in fact, did anger Dave, who was getting ready to have a laugh at the sight of a dancing Hunter.

"Uh oh," Beth muttered. "He is in trouble now."

"Damn straight," Dave hissed.

"I am NOT going to dance," Hunter snapped.

"You sure as hell will!" Skip roared. "Or I will make you do so."

"Try me, you cornfed nobody," Hunter yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Phil shouted. "Hunter, do as you are told because, if you don't, I will personally make you do that myself."

Hunter's mouth snapped shut. Everyone else remained quiet.

"Just dance, Hunter," Randy said. "Everything will be okay."

Without another word, Hunter began dancing.

And dancing.

And dancing.

Until it got to the point where he was dancing and couldn't stop.

"What's happening to me?" Hunter cried.

"That, my brother," said an unknown voice. "Is the smell of your flesh roasting."

"Who said that?" Randy asked.

"Me," said the voice.

"It's R-Truth. He's okay in my book," John said. He had the uncanny ability to tell who was speaking from miles away.

"Just what is the meaning of your presence, Killings?" Matt asked.

"I just wanted to see how my rookie was doing, and since he likes to see people suffer, I figured I'd see Hunter's roast," Ron replied.

"Nice of you to come," Dave replied. "He's beginning to roast quite nicely, yes?"

"Definitely."

"What's going on here?" Hunter shouted. "Why am I on fire?"

Everyone looked at him, blank looks on their faces.

"Just burn," Wade growled. As he said this, Hunter's entire body was enveloped in flame.

Hunter's wails of agony began to rip through the air as he burned.

"Let me add something," Justin suddenly said.

"Go on," Matt replied. "Make me proud."

"Here goes. May you turn to ash when you have done your last dance," Justin said to the dying Hunter.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as Hunter's burning body began to turn into ash.

There was not another sound as the body finally turned into nothing but gray ash.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. "Collect the ashes," he instructed.

Everyone grabbed glass bottles and began to bottle the ashes. "What now?" Matt asked him.

"Wade," Chris called. "A word."

"Yes, sir," Wade replied.

"Good job. I didn't think you would be able to pull such a feat," Chris told him. "I am proud, and I am sure Dave is too."

Just then, Dave interrupted them. "I am proud," he said, clapping the younger man on the shoulders.

"Hey, everyone," Randy shouted. "This calls for a feast—we celebrate tonight!"

There were shouts all over the room.

"What do you say?" Chris asked his protege. "We feast tonight, or not?"

"Let's feast," was all Wade could say.


	10. The Feast

A/N: The death of Hunter is enough to make anyone happy. And eat after it too!!

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 9- The Feast

"What are we doing with these ashes?" Heath asked Matt.

"I've got no idea," Matt replied.

"Maybe we'll be using them in some sort of spell," Justin murmured.

"That sounds about right," Dave answered. "The spell that Chris will be using to control the other wrestlers and Divas."

Chris looked up. "Correction, Dave. The spell that _Wade_ will be using to control the other wrestlers and Divas. With the exception of Regal, Carlito, Christian, Miz, and Ron, of course."

Now even Wade was in shock. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "We all seemed to think that you have some mystical force surrounding you. And Lillian can see your darkened aura much more than we can."

"I think that's because you've become Chris's right hand and Dave's second in command already," Phil assured him.

"Is that true?" Wade asked.

"It is," Chris said. "The second you cast that spell, Dave and I had no doubt that you would be such an asset to both of us."

"That's an honor you know we'd all take," Darren whispered.

"And you got lucky, dude," Skip said.

"Very lucky," Chris continued.

"Anyway," Michelle said, clearing her throat. "Are we feasting or what?"

"Yes," everyone shouted. "But on what?"

"Roast rabbit with mint sauce, Caesar salad, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. I had to force one of the local liquor stores to find a few hundred bottles of mead as well," Michelle explained.

"That sounds like something you would do," Randy muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle shouted.

"It means you used your feminine ways—again," Ron replied.

"How would you know about that?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, hello? Woman, you paraded around Greenwich as Vickie "Miss Excuse Me," Guerrero for the last couple of weeks. How was that not noticeable?"

Michelle blushed. "Oops, forgot about that."

"No worries," Dave said. "Forget about that at the moment, and let's eat, shall we?"

"That we shall."

Once everyone had settled down and taken seats, dinner was served. There wasn't much being said, since everyone was too busy eating.

After the dishes were cleared, Chris called for a toast. "To all the rookies," he said. "I salute you. You have done well in your first assignment. May you be successful in all your other ones."

Dave stood up. "To Wade, who proved how lethal he can—and will be—in all future endeavors."

Everyone cheered.

"Hey, Wade," Darren whispered. "What are you planning to do next?"

Wade pondered the question before answering. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea yet...maybe prepare a spell that will cause Santino to inflate and blow up."

John laughed. "I'll pay to see that."

Phil nearly choked on his dinner. "Really? Santino blowing his chunks, literally."

Everyone else began laughing.

Dave snickered. "That would be something I would have done to Hunter, but the idea of him dancing to death was funny."

"Of course you would think that," Randy muttered.

"And what would you have done?" Dave countered.

"Stuck sharp spikes into his body," Randy replied.

"Hah! I've done that before—but into a bird," Darren said.

"Aw, poor bird," Skip murmured. "Imagine what we could do to some random person if we did that."

"I know," Darren replied. "Can we do that to someone instead?"

"Ask your commanding officer," Chris informed him.

"Wade," Darren said. "We gotta do that."

Again, all eyes were on Wade. "Okay. Pick a victim, and we'll go from there," was all he said.

"Good. You heard him," Chris said. "Go find someone—not anyone in the glass jars."

Darren and the others went off to find someone to torture. Wade, however, stayed behind to contemplate on the spellwork he had worked on.

"Need time alone?" Dave asked.

"Yeh."

"Well, then, we'll let you alone to your own devices," Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave. I think I'm going to go to my room and study some more."

Dave watched him leave. "That kid has a lot of potential."

Chris walked up to him. "You said it."

Just then, Michelle ran up to them. "I just had a vision."

"Of what?" Dave asked.

"The next match you should make."


	11. A Match From Hell

Chapter 10- A Match From Hell

Dave smiled. "And who should I have in this match, my dear?" he asked.

"William—against Drew McIntyre," Michelle replied.

"Interesting," Dave murmured. "And what kind of match was it?"

"Submission—and Vladimir and Big Zeke are to jump in whenever necessary," Michelle replied.

"Sounds good to me," Randy said. "I think I'm going to let Skip plan that match, since it's his pro."

"Good idea," William said, walking into the room. "McIntyre, you say? That will be so easy."

"But, sir," Skip interrupted. "What will you do with Drew once you massacre him?"

William looked at his rookie. "Simple. Make him a slave of the djinn—or whatever you think I should do, my boy."

Skip smiled. "Whatever you say," he replied. "I will start planning this match right now."

He left the room without another word.

Dave sneered. "I think we've got a good group of boys there."

"That we do," Randy replied. "I'm going to go back to my woman. Tell me if anything else happens."

"Will do," Chris said, walking into the room. "Anyone seen my rookie?"

"From what I remember," William said. "He's in his room."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Chris said. "I will leave him to his madness."

Meanwhile, Wade sat in his room, contemplating on the day's events. So far, he was able to make a man dance to his death. He began to wonder what he could do next.

Skip, on the other hand, was in his room, working on the match between his pro and the current Intercontinental champion.

"I wonder," he muttered. "If I can make Drew unable to make the match."

William joined him a couple of seconds later. "How is the match planning going?" he asked.

"Not too shabby. I think if we incapacitate him, he won't be deemed fit to compete," Skip told him.

"That is something...I wouldn't have thought," William replied.

"Is it a bad thought?"

"No, dear lad, it's not. Maybe that could work. Make it happen."

"Of course, sir. Make him my slave. I would love to make him work like a pig."

"That way, I can have his title." William smiled at his request.

"You got it," Skip replied, a smile of pure evil on his face.

Finally, the match was slated to begin. Everyone gathered in the great room to watch the mayhem that was about to occur.

"Wonder how this is going to go down?" John murmured.

"You'll see," Randy replied.

Justin Roberts appeared to the audience. "I've got some news. Apparently Drew McIntyre was beaten to a bloody pulp a few minutes ago. He is currently being checked out by medics. We will be checking in a few minutes to see if he is able to compete."

"That's going to be luck for him if that happens," Chris snickered.

A few minutes later, Justin was back in the ring. "Well, it seems that Drew will not be able to compete."

"What a shock," Wade muttered.

Just then, William and Skip joined the group. "What'd we miss?" they asked.

"What the hell did you two do?" Dave asked.

"Just beat the shit out of Drew is all," William replied.

"Nicely done, Skip," Dave said.

"Thanks, sir," the younger man replied.

"Anyway," Randy said. "What made you plan for him to get beat up?"

"Just wished it, I think," Skip explained.

"No! Tell them the truth, dude," Heath said. "You know you plotted against that dumbass."

"Hell, I did," Skip blushed.

"I know you did," Dave said. "That was a good job you did. Now bring Drew in here."

A bruised and bloodied Drew was dragged into the room. "What the hell?" he shouted.

"Nice of you to show up, Drew," Randy said. "We've been expecting you."

"Yeh? And for what?" Drew hissed.

"To tell you," Dave began. "That you're going to be serving one member of this group for a LONG time."

"And who would that be?" Drew asked.

"Me," Skip snarled. "It was me—the same person who was behind that ass kicking you got."

Wade suddenly appeared behind Drew. "Bow down to your master," he growled.

"And if I don't?" Drew snickered.

"You'll see," Darren replied, kicking Drew in the stomach.

"Stay down," Heath ordered. "Any sudden moves and I'll be forced to do something I _won't_ regret."

Drew did as he was told. He remained still until he was allowed to move.

_If_ he was allowed to.

"Hmm," Skip murmured. "What do I do with you?"

"Easy," David said. "Throw him into that dungeon we built until you can decide."

"Nah," Justin said. "Hang him by his wrists until we can all decide what to do."

Wade cleared his throat. "We will decide later. Let's go."

"Exactly. Let him stay there, and we'll continue this later," Dave said.


	12. The Hanged Man

A/N: Wonder how Drew will get out of this one...

Chapter 11- The Hanged Man

Poor, poor Drew...

He was still hanging by his wrists in the great room.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep.

Until he was slapped awake by Wade, who felt he needed to release the tension that was slowly building inside him.

"What the hell do you want?" Drew shouted.

"Dare you talk to me like that?" Wade countered back.

"I will talk like this to whoever I want to," Drew retorted.

"Excuse me?" Wade hissed.

"You heard me, _Stuart_," Drew growled. "I will talk to you however I please."

Wade stifled a laugh. "Don't you dare call me that."

"And who died and made you all high and mighty, Brit boy?" Drew snickered.

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"May I suggest something?" Wade asked.

"What?" Drew muttered.

"You may want to be nice to the one you're serving. After all, he can be provoked quite easily."

"Yeh? Well, Skip Sheffield can go straight to hell," Drew said.

Wade clicked his tongue. "He's not going to be happy you said that."

"He can rot in hell, just like you will be. Or are you already going there because you're kissing Jericho's arse and sucking Batista's dick in the process?"

"Nah, just fucking you in the process," Wade hissed as he ripped the chains out of the wall.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You heard me," Wade said, smiling. He willed a knife to him as he spoke.

Drew's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," came the reply.

"Just kill me," Drew moaned.

"Not yet," Wade assured him. "Hey, Texas, you ready for him?"

"Hell yeah," Skip replied, walking into the room.

"What should I do to him first?" Wade asked him.

"Hmm, I still have no ideas," Skip grumbled.

"I have one," Drew shouted. "Let me go already!"

"Not going to happen," both rookies told him. "If we did that, we'd be killed—or worse."

"I know!" Skip suddenly yelled. "Let's slice him up a bit. After all, he's my slave—for all eternity."

Wade smiled again. "Sounds good to me. Let me go first."

"Be my guest."

Soon the room was filled with Drew's wails of agony as the rookies took turns slashing his now naked and bloodied body.

And they showed no signs of stopping.

Meanwhile, Chris smiled as he listened to the ensuing chaos from his room. "That's my protege," he murmured. "He will make a fine assassin when I become one of the djinn."

"That he will," William said, putting an arm around Chris's shoulders. "And mine will make quite the monster when I am turned as well."

"I think that they all will," Chris replied. "Matt says that Justin is doing a splendid job of wreaking havoc on those who have complained against Randy."

"That boy can cause pain with one look...it's fascinating," William continued.

"But," Chris murmured again. "What happens if our young rookies were to taste the blood that spilled out of their enemies?"

"I have a feeling they will turn into the monsters they truly are," William replied.

Back in the great room, Drew's screams continued.

And both rookies were slowly losing their minds.

Finally, Wade grabbed Drew by his neck. "If you don't stop, I will make you stop."

Drew just continued screaming.

"Fine," Wade said. "Give me the knife, Texas."

"Uh uh," Justin said. "Let me have a shot, Manchester."

Wade sighed. "Okay, Cape Town. Let's see what you can do."

Justin stared at the knife. "All this wasted blood. Doesn't it look...tempting?"

Wade nodded. "It does, but what are you getting at?"

"What if we drained him instead of wasting any more of it?" Justin asked, slowly licking the blood off the knife.

Skip scratched his head. "I think South Africa has a point."

Wade pondered the thought. "As your leader, I say we feed on his blood."

Just then, the other rookies joined the party. "And not leave any for us? How rude."

Justin shook his head. "We were going to invite you guys, we didn't know what you were doing."

"I was running errands for Phil," Darren said. "I don't know what Christian had Heath doing, though."

"Helping Daniel kill Tarver and Carlito," Heath said. "They're of no further use to our purpose, as Christian and Miz said."

"And I was honing my torture skills," David explained. "Truth says I kinda lack the power needed to execute a proper torture session."

"You sound like Cena when you talk like that," Justin snickered.

"I know, but that's the best way I can describe it."

Wade cleared his throat. "I say we take his blood—but slowly. We don't need him dying—yet."

"I have another idea. He may be my slave for all eternity—but he serves all of us. Got me?" Skip shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Justin grunted.

"Give me that," Heath hissed, grabbing the knife from Justin. "Mmm, that is delish."

"You sound as if you've been given the taste of blood already," Darren snickered.

"Christian had Dave give me some this afternoon," Heath replied. "One taste—and you're hooked."

"I have never seen any of them feed on anyone," Justin murmured. "Whose blood was it, Virginia?"

"Lillian's—but don't worry, that's the only time I am going to taste hers," Heath promised. "Michelle has very good plans for me once we go through the transformation."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Dave told me once I've turned, I can have Lillian as a transformation treat...now I want to try her myself."

"So, does that mean you're Michelle's toy?" Justin laughed.

"She wants me to be, and I've accepted. But she wants me to trap Layla so we can play with her," Heath said.

"You are a master when it comes to threesomes," Daniel said. "Hence Mizzy wanting me to take lessons in seduction from Christian."

Heath laughed. "Might not be a bad idea. We'll chat about it once the ritual begins. Right now, we have a _former_ Intercontinental Champion to torment."

Drew howled in pain as the knife dug into his skin. "Please...," he said.

Daniel smirked as he ran a finger down Drew's chest. "Please...," he said. "The bastard is begging."

Wade slapped him. "You are not at liberty to speak, slave."

Drew spat at him. "The hell I'm not."

There was an awkward silence as Wade wiped his face. "That is something you'll regret. A-List, please, do your worst."

David stepped up to the front of the others. "My pleasure."

"He is in SO much trouble now," Justin murmured.

"Now, Drew," David began. "Just look at me. I'll make sure they stop. I promise."

Drew's eyes began to flutter. "Okay," he whimpered.

"Good. Just keep looking at me. Imagine yourself back in Scotland. What do you see?"

"Myself at the local bar, throwing back a brew."

"Nice. What else do you see?"

"Me, relaxing with my family."

"Good. Just sleep. When you wake up, no one will bother you."

"Hah," Darren snickered.

"Shh," Daniel whispered.

Drew finally fell back to sleep. Once he was snoring, they hoisted him onto a table.

"Damn," Wade grumbled. "That was all it took to put the cattle out. Shit."

"Anyway," Justin said. "I'm hungry. I'm guessing you are too."

"Hell yeah," Wade replied. "Let me have the knife."

Justin handed the knife back to him.

"Damn," Wade sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes. "That is some good blood. You're right, I wouldn't want to waste it. Want to go hunt instead?"

The other rookies shook their heads.

"Then it's settled. Leave him here, and we'll go out tonight. Let's go. We'll clean him off when we get back."

With that being said, they left the room and went out into the night.

A few minutes later, Christian went into the great room. "Hmm, what's this?"

"What's what?" Chris asked. "Whoa—what the hell happened in here?"


	13. A Champion Into Slavery

Chapter 12- A Champion Into Slavery

"Wow," Christian murmured. "I'd also like to know what the hell happened."

"Damn," Chris said. "That's a big mess."

"What are you talking about?" William asked, then stopped. "What the devil happened here?"

"That was the work of our rookies," Ron said. "I know David's torture methods. He put Drew to sleep while the others had to have slashed at him."

"Quite right," Matt said. "I have a feeling that they wanted to do that to him, especially Justin."

"I think Wade had something to do with it," Chris said.

"We all did," Wade said from behind them. "We got hungry. Sorry about that."

"Why apologize?" Christian asked. "This was amazing."

The seven rookies looked at each other in surprise. "Really?" they asked.

"Yep," William replied. "If you could do that to one person, then imagine what could be done to others."

"What you're saying," Justin started to say. "Is that if we tortured and cut one dude to bits, then we can definitely do that to other people if we're annoyed."

"Exactly," Matt said. "Now, go clean yourselves off."

"Of course," Wade said. "Come on, guys."

Once they left, Matt turned to the others. "We've got a group of little monsters here."

Chris laughed. "We sure do."

Meanwhile, Drew began to stir. "What happened?" he asked.

"You got the mess beaten out of you," Chris told him.

"I feel awful," Drew murmured.

"You should feel that way," Dave snarled. "Those boys nearly made dinner out of you."

"Maybe they should have," William laughed.

"That's not right," Ron said. "Don't make him feel bad."

"What the hell are you smoking?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make him feel comforted that nothing will happen to him."

Just then, Skip walked into the room. Glancing at Drew, he began talking to the others. "So, what's going on for tonight?"

"Nothing really. Is Michelle teaching Heath how to trap victims?" Dave asked him.

"Yeah, she says he will be with her for the rest of the evening. I, on the other hand, want to make this pig work. Come on, Drew. You and I have A LOT to talk about," Skip growled.

"Sounds good to me," William murmured. "Carry on, dear boy."

"Guys," Chris said. "I think we've created monsters."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "They've had his blood. They will turn into monsters—eventually."

"But when?" Christian asked. "They're getting more and more insane with bloodlust."

"You'll see," was all Dave said.

"Okay," William said. "We just have to wait is all. Be patient."

Meanwhile, Skip was enjoying the torture he was laying onto Drew.

Unfortunately for him, Drew wasn't as enthusiastic about it.

"Just let me go," Drew pleaded.

"Nope. You're mine to destroy," came the answer.

"I won't tell anyone anything," Drew said. "I swear."

"Whether you live or die is up to me," Skip replied. "And I haven't decided yet."

"Is that so?" Drew asked.

"It is."

"Then kill me already."

"Nah, I'd rather let you suffer."

This went on for a while, until Heath walked in on the mini argument taking place. "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked.

"Just arguing with Drew is all," Skip replied.

"Wade is NOT going to like that," Heath chastised.

"I know," Skip said. "He's going to kill Drew—and then me—if Drew doesn't comply with his orders."

"That's right," Wade growled behind them. "Why is he not responding to the situation he is in at the moment?"

"Because he's stubborn," Heath hissed. "I'm going back to my woman. She needs me at the moment for, well, her needs."

"Wow," Wade murmured. "You've got it in good with her, I must say."

"Very," Heath replied. "Well, have fun with the Stubborn Scotsman."

Skip grinned. "That I will."

"I'll be back in a few," Wade told him. "If he breaks, tell me. If he doesn't, I will personally break him myself."

The minutes passed, and Drew was still unwilling to break down.

Skip began to grow impatient. "Do I have to whip out a knife again?" he growled.

Drew began to sweat in his nervousness. "No! I give in. Don't cut me to bits again."

"Is that so?" Wade asked.

"I do. Please, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Okay then," Skip said. "Go clean every room in this house. Now."

Drew ran from the duo, half crazed out of his mind.

"What the hell?" Dave asked. "Why is Drew running like his head isn't any good?"

"Didn't you hear? Drew finally gave in," Skip said.

"That's bloody good," William replied.

Drew, on the other hand, was annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	14. The Scottish Houseboy

Chapter 13- The Scottish Houseboy

"What the hell am I doing?" Drew muttered as he continued to clean Skip's room.

"Taking too long to clean one room," Justin groaned. "Hurry up so you can clean my room, you idiot."

"Is that the only room you've cleaned?" Heath asked.

"Yes, it is, Master Heath," Drew grumbled.

"And why is that, Drew?" Heath continued.

"Because I am not properly adjusted to being the houseboy of the NXT Seven," Drew grumbled.

Justin sighed. "Let me tell you one thing, Drew. You need to get your head in check. Or else it'll be me or Wade who will be on your ass."

"Yes, Master Justin." Drew hissed.

Justin glared at him. "What was that?"

"Yes, Master Justin," Drew hissed again.

"I honestly hope you didn't do what I think you did," Justin growled. "Hiss at me again, and I'll make you wish you were dead."

"Justin! Calm down," Wade yelled.

"He's irritating the fuck out of me. He's only done ONE room since he was told to an hour ago," Justin replied.

"So? He's still a bit afraid of us," Heath said. "Let him be."

"I am NOT afraid of you—not one bit," Drew shouted.

Skip slapped him across his face. "Dare you take that tone with us?"

"He thinks he can get away with that?" Wade roared. "Once he is done cleaning, which he will be doing—right NOW, take him to the dungeon. I'll deal with him there."

"I want to see this," Heath said. "Michelle, my queen, is it okay if I witness this heaping of punishment? I promise to come back to you right after."

Michelle smiled at him. "You are so adorable. Come right back. I have a surprise."

"What is it? Are you going to shift into Maryse for me again?" Heath asked.

"You'll find out when you get back," Michelle replied, walking out of the room.

"What the fuck?" Wade spluttered. "She shifted into Maryse? That must have been HOT, chum."

"It was...wow," Heath replied, his mouth watering. "She began speaking to me in French and it was fucking amazing."

"Wow," Justin murmured. "I want something like that to happen to me. You're a lucky bastard, West Virginia."

Heath beamed. "I know...if you want, Cape Town, I can see if Michelle can find you a woman of your own."

"How is that possible?" Justin asked.

"She has connections. Maybe you can join in our mini parties once Layla is acquired," Heath replied.

"What about us?" Fred asked.

"Hm, I don't see why I can't help you guys out," Heath said. "Let me talk to Michelle. But for now, we've got to get this sack of shit to work harder."

"Exactly," David grumbled. "You heard everything, Drew. Get cracking or one of us will crack your head in half."

"Of course," Drew said. "I am sorry. I will finish every room right away."

"That's better," Skip said. "I will check in a few minutes to see what you've done. My room is fine right now. Do the others, starting with Justin's."

"Yes, sir," Drew said, rushing to Justin's room to begin cleaning. Once he had finished his chores, Wade came to inspect the cleanliness of each room.

It was no surprise he began with his own room, which was second to last to be cleaned.

"Hmm," he began. "Everything looks to be in order. Are you sure cleaned my room?"

Drew sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, I did. Everything has been dusted twice."

David raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible to dust over everything that many times?"

"Sure is," Skip told him. "My mother used to tell me that was the only way to do it."

Wade let out a sigh. "My room's clean. Let's see what was done in your room, Skipper."

"Fine by me," Skip replied. "It has to be clean after all that work he did."

They all walked into Skip's room. The entire room sparkled, thanks to Skip telling Drew to use multipurpose cleaner on everything.

"Ow! My eyes hurt," Justin joked. "I can forget about visiting the diamond mines in Kimberley. We've got our own here."

"I'm not sharing the secret as to why my room's so sparkly," Skip said.

Wade was in shock. "Okay, so it's clean. We've still got five more rooms."

Daniel's room was next on the list. "This is going to be interesting," Justin grumbled. "Daniel's always got a clean room, there was no need to make Drew clean this."

Daniel grinned. "We've got a houseboy. I'm not going to clean my own when he's here to do it."

Fred shook his head. "I've got to agree that Drew's the one that will be doing ALL our cleaning."

"Over my dead body," Drew muttered under his breath.

Wade yanked at Drew's ponytail. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Drew grumbled.

"Speak up," Justin growled. "We don't speak grumble."

"I said nothing," Drew replied.

"That's better," Justin said. "Dan, as usual, your room looks better than mine. My room's next. Let's go."

"Very nice work, boy," Skip said. "Just remember that if you slip up or get out of line, I will beat the hell out of you first and then put you in line after."

"Yes, sir," Drew replied.

"Good boy. Now onto Justin's room," Wade muttered. "It had better be clean—or else."

"The 'or else' is me giving you a 450," Justin threatened. His 450 Splash was extremely lethal, which meant certain death for whoever was on the receiving end of it.

"Justin!" Fred shouted. "DON'T threaten the help, even if it is Drew."

Justin turned bright red. "I was only teasing."

"Didn't sound like that," David, Skip, and Fred muttered.

"I really was. I just wanted to see if he was paying attention," Justin retorted.

"I was, Master of the 450," Drew replied.

Justin was in awe. "I like that nickname—it has a nice sound to it."

"Uh, dude," Fred whispered. "Just like the sound your room is making?"

Justin looked at him. "Darren Young say what now?"

"Your room is making a strange noise," Wade yelled. "What the fuck is that?"

"I know," Skip said. "Only one puppy I can think of."

"Moxie," Justin said. "Oh, shit. She was probably scared of Drew when he started his chores. Come here, chickadee."

The toy poodle ran into Justin's arms. "Poor, silly baby. Did Drew scare you?"

"I didn't even know she was there," Drew stammered.

"It's okay," Justin told him. "She's so tiny—no one would've remembered if she was there or not."

"He _babies_ that dog so much," Fred grumbled.

"And you wouldn't?" David asked.

"Whatever," Fred grumbled again.

"Anyway," Wade muttered. "I would've thought this sneaky bastard destroyed our rooms already."

David shook his head. "Guess not."

Wade went through everyone else's rooms. Drew thought he was in trouble.

However, he sighed in relief once Wade told him he could take the rest of the evening off.

As soon as that was done, Heath, who was horrifyingly horny that night, ran off to Michelle's room. He did promise to talk to her for the others and see who she could round up for them.

"How does he score with a goddess like her?" David grumbled.

"Who knows," Justin said. "I kinda just want him to make good on his promise."

Drew sat in his room, thinking to himself.

"Why the hell am I here again? I'm being worked like a fucking dog. I was Intercontinental Champion, for crying out loud. That is, before Kofi won the title. And now I find myself working as the lapdog of the NXT Seven. Oh, God, what could be next?"

He put his head in his hands and began to sob.


	15. More Work For Drew?

A/N: A lot has gone on since the last chapter...and love is in the air! Read and review!

Chapter 14- More Work For Drew?

Drew still had his head in his hands when Justin walked by his room.

"What's the matter? Something bite you?" he asked.

"No," Drew said, wiping his face. "I'm fine."

"You're lying," Justin said. "But I can see that you're clearly upset."

"I hate it here," Drew confessed. "I hate that I'm being worked so hard. I hate that you're all so evil. Let me go."

"There, there," Justin said. "I'll stop being harsh with you. There's no reason for all of us to be hard on you."

"What's Skip going to say when you tell him all this?" Drew asked.

"He's a gentle spirit when he wants to be," Justin explained. "He won't be angry."

"And what do I get out of this?" Drew asked.

"Hm, how do you feel about being mine and Wade's assistant?" Justin asked.

"I'll do anything," Drew said.

"Good, then it's settled," Justin said. "You'll just do all that we ask you. But you'll do the other stuff the others ask you to do, okay?"

"Yes, Justin," Drew said.

"Good, then it's settled. As for right now, clean yourself up and come to my room. We'll talk for a bit, okay?"

"Yes, Justin," Drew replied.

A few minutes later, Drew knocked on Justin's door.

"Hold on," Justin said.

"Holding," Drew said, still confused as to why the Master of the 450 wanted to see him.

Justin finally opened the door. "Come in, Drew. Say hello to Moxie."

"She's adorable," Drew replied, allowing the dog to jump into his lap and lick his face. "Hello, pretty girl. I'm sorry I scared you the other day."

The poodle barked her approval and licked his face one last time before jumping out of his lap and running out of the room.

When she was gone, Justin turned to Drew. "You're probably wondering why I called you in here, right?"

"Yes," Drew replied. "I do want to know what you wanted."

"I called you in here," Justin said, "because I wanted to see how we could make things easier for you, since you'll be here a long time."

"I see," Drew said. "And what do you propose to do about that?"

Justin looked at him. "For now, I think I propose to have you just do whatever Wade and I ask. As for Skip and the others, I'll have to make arrangements to find them their own help. I don't want you to feel like we're slave drivers or anything."

"I understand," Drew said.

"Do you?" Justin asked.

"I do," Drew replied. "I understand completely."

"Good," Justin said. "I'm glad we came to this understanding. You can go back to your room for the rest of the evening. You start working for Wade and I tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine," Drew said. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Have a good night, Drew," Justin replied. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

When he left, Wade walked into the room and put his arms around his lover. "You're quite the intoxicating being I fell in love with, Justin. What were you talking to Drew about?"

"He's not happy here, Wade," Justin explained. "I figured to be a little lenient with him."

"I think we were all hard on him," Wade said.

"We were, so I told him he would be working for us now," Justin said.

"Wonderful," Wade replied. "We won't work him as hard as before. We'll just have him work on our rooms instead of everyone else's on top of that."

"Which is what I said," Justin murmured. "So that's what'll happen. I hope Skip won't be mad."

"I don't think he will be," Wade said.

"Me either," Justin said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, Skip came barging into the room. "What the hell? I don't think Heath's going to like the fact that you two are necking _after the fact_ that you asked him to help you find playmates. Not at all."

"I think I can still find them playmates," Heath said from behind him. "It'll just be a big orgy for them is all. When did this start?"

"When we first started slicing and dicing Drew," Wade explained.

"That would give anyone a reason to hook up," Heath sighed. "I will still have Michelle find some playmates for you. That way you have someone to torture in your spare time."

Wade glanced at him. "You're too kind. Really."

Heath blushed. "I try. Honest."

"Ugh," Skip muttered. "So what's this about you two taking over as Drew's masters?"

"About that," Justin began to say, but Wade interrupted him.

"Honestly, Skip, the lad thinks you're being hard on him," he said. "I don't think you meant to do that to him, but he's quite sad about it."

"That's not good...so who will I get to torment now?" Skip asked, his face twisted into a mask of sadness.

"How about Santino?" Heath asked. "He's scared of everyone here, especially John, since he was the one who stole Beth from him."

"So true," Skip said. "Maybe Dave will let me have him."

"Go ask him while he's in a good mood," Wade, Heath, and Justin all replied.

"Will do," Skip said. "See you all later."

As soon as he left, Heath also took his leave. "Oh, my! Michelle's calling me. I'll leave you lovebirds alone. And I'll also make sure to tell people not to disturb you."

Justin shook his head. "Thanks, Heath. And when you've got us some female company, I'll be happy as well."

"Me too," Wade agreed.

"Talk to y'all later," Heath said, closing the door behind him.

"Now," Wade began, "where were we?"

He and Justin stayed in for the rest of the evening while everyone else went out.

Meanwhile, Drew was in his room, replaying the conversation he had had with Justin. He couldn't help but wonder if Justin was just doing this in order to get him tangled into one of his demented schemes—Justin was known to manipulate others into doing what he wanted—for a price, of course.

Or maybe Justin Gabriel wasn't as bad as he thought.

Only time would tell on that one.

He went and drew himself a bath to relax. About an hour later, he got out of the tub, dried himself off, threw on a pair of pajama pants, turned on the TV, and settled into bed.

On the other side of the mansion, Wade and Justin were digging deeper into their relationship by consummating it with a sexfest that seemed to go on for hours.

Even though they were occupied with their lovemaking, the thoughts of what they were planning to do to destroy Drew were playing over and over in their minds.

_Poor, poor Drew,_ they both thought. _What a fool you are to believe that we're going to be so nice to you. _

_ I can't wait to see his face when he sees what you have planned for him,_ Wade said, starting a psychic link between himself and Justin.

_Me either,_ Justin replied.

_I say we torture him for a bit one day—just take him by surprise and just have our way with him,_ Wade continued.

_I like the way you think,_ Justin remarked. _It's so sinister._

Wade blushed. _I know. Just wait till you see what I have in mind._

_ I can't wait._


	16. Working For The Devil

A/N: Drew's definitely in for it, seeing as he's going to be houseboy for Wade and Justin...who knew they would (and could be) so damn evil?

Chapter 15- Working For The Devil

The next morning, Drew awoke with a start. The night before had given him a lot to think about, especially the nightmares that would have ensued had he continued being everyone's houseboy.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be anyone's houseboy at all.

He racked his mind for a while until he finally remembered he was to start working under Wade and Justin for the rest of his time in captivity.

Again, he was unsure of whether to trust those two. But, since he was a man of his word, he decided to test the waters on this dilemma and see what was in store for him.

Sighing miserably, he turned over and went back to sleep. Fuck them if they barged into the room and started yelling at him for not being awake.

Meanwhile, the two lovebirds were also just waking up.

"Morning, beautiful," Wade grunted, nibbling on Justin's ear.

"Good morning to you too, sexy," Justin greeted him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. Goddamn, I didn't know you had a magic tongue. Good Lord, I thought I died and went to hell."

"I did take you to hell. Remember?" Wade joked.

"Oh, so that's why I was so tingly and was burning up in some places. I was enjoying the ride and completely forgot," Justin replied.

"Anyway," Wade interrupted. "Shouldn't we go see if Drew's up so we can get him to start working?"

"Nah," Justin replied. "Let him sleep in a while more."

"But how long? It's already 9:45," Wade argued.

"Until 11:15. That way, he isn't rushed into doing his work," Justin answered.

Wade felt his anger rising. "Okay, if you insist."

Justin laughed. "I'm sure he's still sleeping anyway. Now, come back to bed so we can sleep a little more—or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Wade grunted again.

"What would you prefer? Sleep?" Justin teased.

"The something would be better," Wade replied, flipping Justin onto his back.

"I think I agree on that one."

They romped around for a while and then fell back to sleep, promising to wake Drew up at 11:15.

It seemed that they didn't have to do that, because Drew was awake at 11:15 on the dot and was milling around his room cleaning a few things that needed cleaning.

"Morning, Drew," they chorused.

"What? Er, morning," Drew replied. "Sorry, didn't hear you come in."

"Have a nice sleep?" Justin asked.

"Very nice, sir," Drew replied, holding back the urge to knock their heads together.

"That's good," Wade murmured. "Start cleaning the kitchen and my room. Then you can clean his room after that. After all that is done, make breakfast for us—you can have yours with us if you want."

"Very well, sir," Drew replied, a sneer on his face.

Unfortunately for him, both Wade and Justin saw it.

Big mistake for Drew.

"Oh, and Drew?" Justin called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Wipe that look off your face. And if you ever feel that you need to bash our heads in, I'll gladly have Wade bash yours into a wall."

"What? Oh, shit."

"It's fine. Just start cleaning."

"Will do."

An hour and an half later, Drew was back in the kitchen, preparing brunch. As he moved about the kitchen, he looked for things to put into the food as means of poisoning his bosses.

"Damnit, nothing here. This blows," he muttered.

From his perch on the kitchen ceiling, Justin was listening to everything Drew was saying.

Drew didn't notice that he was being watched.

"Really now," Justin said to himself. "He's trying to poison us. How rude."

_Luckily for you, I heard every word of that_, Wade grumbled.

_What do we do?_ Justin asked.

_Let him do his worst. We've got ways of making him talk._

Drew continued making the last of the meal, then took it to Wade's private chambers to serve it.

Of course, Wade was reading the_ Sun_ when Drew came in. "Food's ready."

"Good, boy. Put it down and go find Justin. Then we'll eat," Wade replied, still reading his paper.

"Of course," Drew muttered.

Drew was halfway past his room when he was grabbed from behind.

"What the—?" he yelled.

"Shut up," Justin hissed. "Get in here. Now!"

"Did I do something?" Drew asked.

"Are you or are you not trying to poison me and Wade?" Justin growled.

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Drew replied.

"Liar...I heard every single word you said as you were making brunch. I have half a mind to kill you where you stand," Justin raged.

"Okay, I am sorry—I still feel as if you're just pulling me along here. Maybe I shouldn't say anything from now on," Drew grumbled.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You do realize I'm going to have to punish you."

"Please don't," Drew begged.

"Too late," Justin said. "Now, what to do with someone who has been completely insolent?"

"Just get it over with," Drew grumbled.

"Gladly," Justin hissed, shoving Drew onto the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Drew yelled.

"You'll see," came the reply.

Suddenly, Drew felt Justin's teeth at his neck. Struggling to get up again, he felt himself being shoved back onto the bed.

"Be a good boy and don't move," Wade growled.

"Hey, gorgeous. Glad you could come and help out," Justin said.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"He was thinking of poisoning us," Justin explained.

"But he didn't. He is telling the truth," Wade shot back.

"I still feel that he needs punishing," Justin argued, his fangs sinking into Drew's neck. "And he needs it now."

"Oh, well," Wade mumbled, lapping at the blood that began to fall from the wound. "He does need to be taught a lesson for his insolence."

Brunch was forgotten, since Wade and Justin were having too much fun torturing Drew.

"No...please," Drew groaned. "I won't do anything like that again. Ever."

"He really does taste good," Justin growled.

"He does. But—you know what?" Wade murmured. "I think we should take this into our rooms, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Come on, Drew," Justin said, pulling Drew behind him.


	17. Drew's Punishment

Chapter 16- Drew's Punishment

Drew was immediately tossed onto the huge bed Wade and Justin now shared.

He was in some deep shit now—for trying to poison them.

"So," Justin began, "you were trying to do us in by poison. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I was afraid," Drew muttered.

"How could you do something like that?" Wade roared.

"Baby, calm down," Justin said. "Do you know what I do to people who try to mess with me, Drew?"

"Of course not," Drew hissed.

Wade grabbed Drew's face. "You're in NO condition to be shouting or getting mad here."

"Well, it's simple. Mess with me and you regret making that mistake," Justin murmured.

"Bite me," Drew growled.

"You heard him," Wade said. "Bite him, sweetie."

"My pleasure," Justin replied, baring his fangs. "Come here, Drew."

"Hell no!" Drew shouted.

Wade punched him in the jaw. "Shut up."

"That was a bit harsh," Justin said. "But it'll do."

"Just give him what he wants," Wade commanded. "Bite him."

"Hold him down," Justin said. "Then I'll do it."

Meanwhile, Drew was reeling from his getting punched in the face. He struggled to get off the bed, but collapsed as soon as he was able to get up.

Then everything went black.

When he came to, Justin had him in his lap—but it was anything other than him being the caring soul he made people think he was.

Instead, Drew woke up to _both_ Wade and Justin taking turns biting him. And it wasn't pretty.

"What? What's going on?" Drew shouted—weakly, of course.

"Oh, look who woke up," Wade teased. "I was beginning to think we killed you."

"But then again, that would have been way too easy," Justin added.

"Screw you," Drew threatened.

"Again, you're in no condition to threaten anyone," Wade hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Aw, Drew," Justin teased. "You should save your strength. It's not fun if you keep talking."

"I hate that I believed you when you said that you'd be a bit nicer to me," Drew growled.

Wade bit harder into Drew's shoulder. "Be nice."

"I am being nice," Drew retorted. "I thought you two would have been."

"Guess not," Justin laughed, a sick smile on his face.

Drew sighed. Talking his way out of this one wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"Look at that," Wade joked. "He has nothing to say—for once."

"Fuck you!" Drew shouted.

Wade drew his hand back, ready to punch Drew in the face again. "Say that again."

Drew said nothing.

"Maybe he learned his lesson," Justin said. "Don't hit him."

"I hope so," Wade muttered.

"I didn't need to get punched in the face," Drew hissed.

"You did," Wade muttered again.

"No, he didn't," Justin replied. "But he wanted to get punched. I think it would have hurt harder if he hadn't tried ducking."

"Anyway," Wade grumbled. "Can we get this going a bit faster? I have other people to torment."

"Like who?" Justin asked. "You didn't mention that."

"I'm not telling," Wade replied. "You'll just have to find out."

Justin was slowly beginning to lose his temper.

And Wade was loving every second of it.

He wasn't really tormenting anyone else—he said that to make Justin cause a lot of damage to Drew.

Too bad this just meant that Drew was going to suffer a LOT more than he was already suffering.

"Drew, Drew, Drew," he said, "you're going to feel more pain right now. When Justin gets mad, he gets mad."

"What? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Drew screamed.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Justin growled, his fangs drawing blood as they continued digging into Drew's throat. "If not, I can make it hurt a lot more than this."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Drew continued to wail. "Your man was saying that to get your goat. Honest."

"It's true," Wade yelled over the confusion. "I did say what I did to make you hurt him—but not this much."

"Too bad," Justin hissed. "I aim to finish this—right now. God, Drew, you do taste better when you're scared. As for you, _Stuart_, I'm going to have to punish you as well."

"Uh, you don't really want to do that," Wade gulped.

"Um, yeah, I do," Justin replied, the sick smile returning to his face. "Shouldn't have said anything. Then Drew wouldn't be in so much pain at the moment."

Wade looked at Drew, who was still huddled in Justin's lap. "I am so sorry, Drew. He's never been this blood-crazed before. Honest."

Drew whimpered. "Make him stop."

"Uh uh," Justin growled again. "I've got intentions of stopping, but now isn't the time."

Drew began screaming again.

Wade felt sorry for him.

But, then again, he didn't feel so bad.

"Honey," he began, "give him here. You could use a few minutes."

Justin turned to him, eyes glowing. "What?"

"You heard me," Wade repeated. "Hand him over."

Justin passed Drew to Wade. "Here—but I want him back in a half hour."

"You got it."

Wade sat on the floor with Drew lying next to him. "Poor little Drew. If I hadn't been teasing him so much, none of this would've happened."

"Ohhhhhhh," Drew mumbled. "My shoulder—it hurts."

"I know," Wade replied. "I'll put something on it—I promise."

"I hope so," Drew mumbled again.

"Shh," Wade replied. "If you talk, it's going to hurt you more."

Justin cleared his throat. "Time's up. Hand him back here."

"Sure," Wade passed Drew back to him.

"Now," Justin continued. "Where were we?"

"You were going to let me go?" Drew asked.

"Huh? No way," Justin laughed. "There's no way that'll happen."

"But you can't possibly keep going," Drew argued.

"But I can," Justin argued back. "And trust me, I will."

Drew felt as if he were going to die.

Justin, on the other hand, was hellbent on dishing out punishment all over the place.

What better luck then to dish it out on Drew?

Too bad Wade wasn't going to be so lucky when Justin was done with Drew. Because of his tricking Justin, he was going to get something that was far more worse than what Drew received.

Wade, however, was piling apology on top of apology onto Justin's ears. "Please, baby, I'm sorry. I honestly am. Please don't hurt me as you're hurting him."

Justin glared at him with cold eyes. "Really. Somehow, I think you're saying that to save your skin."

"I am," Wade continued. Please don't do something you'll regret."

"Hm," was all Justin said. "I guess that's a thought I'll take into consideration."

.The thought was quickly taken into consideration, but that was all that happened.

Justin was still boiling with rage.

"Things are going to change here. Starting now. Oh, and Wade?"

"Yes?"

"You're not off the hook—expect your punishment soon."

Wade stiffened. After all that begging, nothing worked.

He was getting his—and soon.


	18. Monster On The Warpath

Chapter 17- Monster On The Warpath

Justin continued unleashing his wrath on poor Drew.

Meanwhile, Drew's screams got louder each time. He finally passed out again after Justin's fingers began digging into his arms.

Justin, however, sighed as he continued sinking his teeth into his victim's neck. "Be still, Drew. It'll soon be over. I promise."

Wade snickered. "It'll be over when you turn him or something."

Justin's eyes began to glow. "That's it! I could turn him. Then he could find someone else to do our bidding."

"You could," Wade replied.

"I could, yes," Justin said. "But—as part of your punishment, _you_ will do it."

Wade looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me," Justin said. "Turn him."

"And then what?" Wade asked.

"We teach him everything," Justin continued.

"And we keep him to ourselves," Wade murmured. "He'd probably want that anyway."

"Threesomes?" Drew asked, clearly delirious from a huge loss of blood.

"Of course," Justin promised. "Every night, and you can keep your room for a playroom—as you'll be sleeping here from now on."

"What's my other punishment?" Wade asked.

"Flogging. One hundred times," Justin replied. "Drew will do it."

"Then you have to stop feeding off him," Wade growled. "And I mean _now_."

"Consider it done," Justin said.

"Good," Wade growled. "Come here, Drew."

As if he were a dog obeying his master, Drew crawled over to Wade and tilted his neck to one side. "Do it."

"Good boy," Wade hissed, his fangs piercing Drew's throat.

"Whip," Justin commanded, willing a cat o'nine tails to him. "Here, Drew. You know what to do."

Drew wiped his mouth. "Yep."

Justin smiled. "Good. Do it, then."

"Of course," Drew replied, leaning forward to kiss Justin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Tie me to that pole over there," Wade ordered.

"Already on it."

"Start it now, Drew," Justin hissed.

Drew smiled as he began playing with the whip in his hands. Then he began to beat Wade senseless, which was making Justin smile.

Soon, Wade's growls could be heard as the whip dug into his skin.

Justin smiled even more as he watched Drew whip the shit out of Wade. "And so it be done. Punish the one who lies and tricks another to get his way. Make him suffer even more with a whip's kiss. Let it be."

A few minutes later, Drew gave Wade one last lashing and threw the whip down.

Wade was a bloody mess when that was over.

Drew was panting. "Whew."

"Did it feel good, Drew?" Justin asked.

Drew smiled. "Yes, it did."

Wade let out a pained sigh. "This is going to smart—and badly."

Justin laughed. "That is what you get for being a smartass."

"Now, young one," Wade murmured, ignoring Justin. "What do you want to do?"

"Find someone else to torment," Drew replied, his eyes glowing.

"You said it," Justin said. "But who?"

"I dunno," Wade said. "We'd have to look for someone."

"What about those jars?" Drew asked, running a hand through his hair.

"The jars in the great hall?" Justin asked. "I don't know if we are able to touch those."

Wade grinned. "I think we can get away with just one. But who do we take?"

"How about both Burchills?" Drew asked. "I feel like eating Katie Lea right now—and I don't mean as if she were food."

Wade and Justin looked at each other. "What the hell kind of monster have we created?"

"A hungry one," Drew growled, a smile on his face.

"You can eat after," Justin said. "Methinks you need some sexual healing before you feast."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Really...is that so?"

"Yep," Wade replied. "I have to agree with him."

"What did you have in mind?" Drew asked.

"You'll see," Justin replied.

"I know what I want to do," Wade murmured. "I think we should play a little game. Drew, which one of us should be tied up this time?"

"Hmm," Drew murmured. "The both of you. I want to taste the evil you possess."

"Sounds like a plan," Justin snickered.

"Do with me whatever you want," Wade replied.

Drew smiled as he handcuffed them to the bed. "You can count on that."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Justin had secretly unlocked the handcuffs—and if Drew found out about that, he'd be put in his place and punishment would soon follow.

Drew _did_ find out—as he was feeding from Justin, he locked the handcuffs, only tightening them a bit more so neither man could escape.

A few minutes later, the only sounds heard were the moans and slurping sounds coming from Drew as he repeatedly sank his teeth into his 'victims.'

Fortunately for him, Wade and Justin were enjoying the torture as well.

"God, you bite so good," Justin groaned, his eyes suddenly glazing over.

"I'll say," Wade added, his eyes also glazing over.

"Good," Drew hissed, his fangs now buried in Justin's neck. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Wonderful," Justin replied, a sigh escaping his lips.

Drew let go of Justin and slipped his hand into Wade's pants. "Does this feel good to you?"

Wade grunted his answer—which was all Drew needed to hear.

Drew continued ravaging the two, pausing every now and then to listen to the moans and cries of pleasure escaping them.

Until he devised an idea of his own, that is.

"Would you two like to give me a show?" he asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Justin asked.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Wade groaned. "Why'd you stop?"

Drew smiled at him. "I didn't stop, beautiful. I was just getting started, but I had a bit of an idea. Fuck each other for me—right now. I want to see my makers get it on. Please—satisfy my lust by doing as I wish. But, before that, I require one thing."

"Anything," Justin said. "Name it."

"Bring me the glass jar with the Burchills," Drew replied unlocking Justin's handcuffs. "I want to do things to Katie Lea as you entertain me."

"I'll do as you command," Justin murmured, still under the spell that was supposedly cast on him. "Right away, my pet."

When he left, Drew turned his attention back to Wade. "While he's doing that, you and I are going to have a bit more fun. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course," Wade answered, a goofy smile on his face.

"Good, then we have an understanding," Drew replied, unlocking the handcuffs. "Now, come here."

Wade walked over to him, the smile still on his face. "Yes, Master."

"Nice," Drew rasped, his eyes a deep shade of red.

"What would you like me to do?" Wade asked.

"Strip for me," Drew commanded.

Wade did as he was told and proceeded to take his clothes off. When he was done, Drew took one look at him and nearly had a heart attack.

"God," he muttered. "Absolutely beautiful. Wonder how Justin looks with no clothes on."

"Is everything okay?" Justin asked, returning with the jar containing Paul and Katie Lea.

Drew blinked. "Fine...didn't realize I was surrounded by gods."

"Is that so?" Wade laughed, putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah," Drew replied. "Justin, give me the bottle."

Justin handed the bottle to Drew, who began smiling wickedly.

Drew sighed. "I wonder what I'll do first."

"Feast on her," Wade replied. "Her blood smells delicious—even from the bottle she smells good."

"But what of Paul?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Drew said. "Torture him, will you? Give me some time to have fun with her."

Without another word, he tossed the bottle onto the ground. When it shattered into pieces, the Burchill siblings began to regain their normal size. When that was done, they were staring into the eyes of an annoyed trio of djinn fledglings.

"What the fuck?" Paul asked, his eyes wide with terror.

"Why are we here?" Katie Lea demanded.

"Oh, for the love of God," Wade grumbled, backhanding Katie into Drew. "Shut it."

Drew purred in Katie's ear. "Don't be frightened, dear heart. I won't hurt you—yet."

Katie stiffened in his arms. "What are you going to do to me? What's going to happen to my brother?"

"That's for me and Justin to know," Wade growled. "And you're not going to know _anything_ of it, since you'll be too busy with Drew to care."

"I will not!" Katie shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with Drew. And you leave my brother alone, you psycho."

Justin snickered. "That's not possible."

"Yep," Wade added. "We're going to have a good time, right, Paulie?"

A frightened Paul shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"Good boy," Justin said. "C'mon."

When they left, Drew turned his attention back to Katie. "Well, then, where were we?"

"How about me kicking your ass?" Katie shouted.

"Not going to happen," Drew laughed, swinging her over his shoulder. "Come, my dear. We're going to go to my playroom. I promise not to bite...yet, that is."


	19. An Evening With The Burchills

A/N: Seems like the Burchills are in for a LONG night...

Chapter 18- An Evening With The Burchills

"What if I don't?" Katie challenged.

"Then I'll have to ask Wade to give you a taste of the Wasteland. Or maybe Justin can give you a bit of his 450 Splash," Drew threatened. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No," Katie said, her eyes on the floor.

"Then come on. You don't want your brother to get hurt, do you?" Drew asked.

Katie continued to look down at the floor. "No."

"Then we've got an understanding, you and I," Drew said. "Now come here, and be quick about it."

"Okay," Katie muttered, following Drew down the hall.

Drew smiled. "This is going to be too easy."

Meanwhile, Paul's screams could be heard in the hallway, followed by Justin growling at him. "Shut up, or Drew will murder your sister."

"No. He can't," Paul wailed.

Wade slapped him. "You heard him. Shut up or she gets it."

Drew smiled at the torture that was awaiting Paul. It made him wonder even more what he would do to Katie.

"What are they doing to him?" Katie screamed.

"None of your concern," Drew assured her. "He'll be fine."

"I hate you," Katie spat.

"I hate you more, and I'm going to enjoy showing you how much I hate you," Drew shot back.

They finally got to Drew's room, lovingly dubbed "the Playroom" by Wade and Justin for one reason and one reason alone—so Drew could trap innocent victims to torture—and then kill, if he chose to kill them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My playroom," Drew replied. "Built like a typical bedroom—but more dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I mean," Drew explained, "that it's built for torturing and killing. But I have plans for you, my sweet."

Katie gulped. "I don't know what you're planning, but I don't want any part of it."

"Oh, silly girl," Drew purred, tearing off her clothes as he spoke. "That's not an option. You will do what I want, _when _I want it. Got me?"

"No!"

Drew was growing frustrated with her. "Woman, do as you're told!"

"Make me!" Katie retorted.

"Fine," Drew growled. "Have it your way."

"What?" Katie spluttered.

Drew grabbed her by the wrist. "Come here, girl. Let me see what can be done with you."

"What do you plan on doing?" Katie screamed.

"Enough talk," Drew said. "Let me show you."

Minutes later, all that could be heard from the Playroom was Katie moaning as Drew feasted on her naked flesh.

"Now, isn't that better?" Drew murmured.

"Yes," Katie moaned again.

"Do you want me to stop? Because if I do, Paul gets himself into even more trouble with those two," Drew asked.

"No!" Katie shouted. "Don't have them hurt him, I'll do whatever you want."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything," Katie repeated.

"Well," Drew murmured. "If you really mean that, then maybe I can arrange for something to be done—that doesn't involve him being mutilated or maimed, that is."

"Can you really do that?" Katie asked.

"Maybe I can—and maybe I can't," Drew said. "Now let me get back to fucking the shit out of you and then I can decide what to do. But what do you plan on doing to prevent him being hurt or killed?"

Katie thought for a moment. "I don't know. I thought begging would help."

"Nope. I'm going to make you my slave," Drew growled. "I'm going to use you for sex whenever I can't get it from Wade _or_ Justin and anything else I see fit. Understand?"

Katie looked crestfallen. "If I get my brother in one piece, then I guess so."

"Good," Drew said. "Then get back down there and let me finish what I started."

Katie obeyed him and lay down on the bed.

"That's better. Now, where was I?" Drew asked. "Oh, yes. This."

Meanwhile, Wade and Justin were still torturing Paul.

"Are you okay?" Justin teased.

"Getting tired, Burchill?" Wade growled.

"Never. And that idiot McIntyre had not be hurting my sister," Paul shouted.

Justin slapped him. "_Never_ talk to my man like that. EVER."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Paul asked.

Wade yanked at Paul's hair. "Don't tempt us. We have ways of making you HURT—and HARD. Behave—and Drew won't have to kill your sister after he takes her—over and over and over again."

Justin snickered. "I think that's what he's doing as we speak."

"I'd like to take Paul here over and over again," Wade muttered. "Show him who's boss."

"You would," Justin said. "But I don't think Drew would like it."

"He wouldn't mind it," Wade said. "He'd want us to be able to release some of this pent up tension on you."

"As if," Paul shot back.

"Again, who the hell says 'as if' anymore?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Wade replied. "Strip him."

"My pleasure," Justin said, a smile on his face.

Back in the Playroom, Drew was still between Katie's thighs, his tongue flicking back and forth as if she were an ice cream cone.

"God," Katie moaned.

"Mmm," Drew growled. "I can do wonders when I'm in the mood."

"That you can," Katie panted.

"I know," Drew grunted. "Stay still, or I may be forced to bite. And I don't want to do so yet."

"Whoa! Biting?" Katie asked.

"More like marking my territory," Drew replied. "So that no one else touches you."

"Oh," Katie muttered. "After this, who would touch me?"

"You never know," Drew said. "You're mine now. So that's that—I don't want to hear any arguments."

"Yes, Master," Katie muttered again.

"If you keep with the insolence, I may be forced to flog you," Drew growled again.

Katie stuck her tongue at him, to which he took as a sign to go down on her again.

Which he did.

Back in Wade and Justin's room, things weren't going so well for the Pirate Prince.

"What are you going to do to me?" Paul shouted.

"Well," Justin said, "we're going to play with you. What's it look like to you?"

Paul gulped. "I don't want to play."

Wade laughed. "We don't care."

Justin snickered. "Now that he's naked, what should we do?"

Wade smiled. "Good question. Let's take turns with him."

"No," Justin hissed. "We can take him. We really don't need to take turns, do we, baby?"

"You sex-crazed freaks," Paul shouted. "Get away from me."

"Nope," Justin said. "Wade, get him."

Paul stiffened as two strong arms wrapped him in a lethal bear hug.

Then everything went black.

When he came to, Paul found himself sandwiched between Wade and Justin.

"Wow, he's finally awake," Justin said.

"Perfect," Wade sighed, baring his fangs.

"I agree," Justin said, following suit.

"No!" Paul shouted. "Let me go!"

"Behave," Justin warned. "Or Katie gets it. I can tell Drew to kill her immediately."

Paul began sobbing and shook his head. "No! Don't do that."

"Then take your punishment," Wade growled as his and Justin's fangs began piercing Paul's skin.

Things went black for Paul once more as they began drinking his blood.

Too bad he didn't know what Drew was doing to his sister.

But did he want to find out was the question.

He woke up once again to find himself still sandwiched between the two fledglings.

"Goddamn it," he yelled. "Let me go."

Justin looked at him, blood dripping down his chin. "Shush. You'll make this a whole lot worse for yourself. Resistance is futile."

"What he said," Wade said.

Paul laughed. "I don't believe you two. How is it that you've come down to this?"

Justin punched him in the jaw. "How dare you ask that!"

"So I did," Paul hissed.

Wade responded to that by biting harder into his right shoulder. "Hold your tongue, maggot."

"Mmm," Justin groaned, lapping at the blood trickling out of Paul's left shoulder. "That is good. It shouldn't be wasted."

"You do as much as _touch_ my sister, I will kill you where you stand."

Back at the Playroom, Drew and Katie were still locked in their battle of wits.

"You'll never have me," Katie shouted. "I'm not stooping to being your slave."

"I will—and I can—have you," Drew shouted back. "And you will be my slave."

The argument ended when his fangs met her throat—and didn't let go.


	20. When The Dust Clears

Chapter 19- When The Dust Clears

Drew's fangs remained buried in Katie's throat a few minutes more.

When he was sure she was out cold, he tore himself away from her and let a howl escape his bloody mouth.

"Aww," he snickered. "Why'd you have to let me get carried away, Katie? This, my sweet, could have been avoided."

Just then, Wade and Justin rushed into the room, Paul in tow. "What the fuck—?"

"Oh my God, Katie," Paul cried, rushing toward his sister. "What did you do, you psycho?"

"She did it to herself," Drew replied, a smile escaping his lips.

"You killed her!" Paul continued to yell.

"Restrain him," Drew ordered.

"Certainly," Heath said from behind the trio. He reached forward and punched Paul dead in the face, which knocked him out cold—yet again.

"Restrained," Justin said.

"That wasn't really necessary, was it, Heath?" Wade complained.

"Aye, it was," Drew replied, the smile still plastered to his face.

"If you say so, lovely," Justin said.

"I don't say so," Drew began, "I know so. He'll be fine—for now."

"Okay," Wade replied. "If you say so."

"What are we going to do with them?" Heath asked.

"Well, for Pirate Boy, string him up in the dining room. As for her, tie her up on the torture rack in David's room. I think she needs some more time to be broken in," Drew replied.

"Very nice," Justin said.

"Yeah, I think our little boy's grown up," Wade agreed, pretending to cry.

"Save the waterworks for someone who gives a shit," Drew growled.

"Chill," Justin said. "He was teasing."

"I really was joking," Wade confessed.

"Okay, I'm past that," Drew said. "What to do to her brother?"

"Let the elders have him first," Justin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Drew whispered. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see him—especially Regal."

"He could get back at him for making him dress like a pirate wench," Heath suggested.

"That was pretty funny," Drew said. "Not that funny, though."

Meanwhile, Katie began to stir from her unconscious state—only to find herself looking into the eyes of a bloodthirsty David.

"What's going on?" she screeched.

"Oh, shut up," he growled, resisting the urge to slap her stupid.

"No!" Katie shouted back. "Why am I in here? With _you_?"

"All I know is that Drew said there was a bitch he needed tamed. So, naturally, that's where I came in," David replied.

"You're not going to do anything!" Katie yelled again.

"I will do what I have to do to make sure you break," came the reply. "And I'm not going to fail."

"Oh, you will," Katie assured him. "Just because Drew was able to torment me doesn't mean you will be able to."

"Hah!" David snorted. "We'll see about that."

"Do your worst," Katie challenged.

"My pleasure," David snorted again.

"I'm waiting," Katie said, the taunting smile never leaving her face.

David grumbled under his breath. "I'm so going to enjoy watching her break."

_Don't think about it, _Drew told him.

_ Yeah,_ Heath interrupted. _Just do it already—I want to hear her scream._

"Fuck it," David grumbled, his eyes turning black. "Look into my eyes, you annoying girl."

"Wha—?" Katie asked, her eyes looking straight into his.

"Good girl. Now, repeat after me. I will be a good girl and listen to whatever Drew tells me," David continued.

"I will be a good girl and listen to whatever Drew tells me," Katie repeated.

"Again," David told her.

Once again, Katie did as she was told. "I will be a good girl and listen to whatever Drew tells me."

"Good. Now go to your master," David commanded, untying her from the rack.

Katie did as she was told and walked toward the Playroom.

"Well, well, well," Drew said, a smile on his face. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now come here," Drew ordered.

As she walked over to him, Drew began to smile and think of what to do to her next.

And what evil thoughts he had.

Squashing the previous thoughts, he pulled her hair to the side and sank his fangs in her throat.

"I don't believe this was one of your plans, was it?" Justin said as he walked into the room. "Sorry if I interrupted you."

"No, just hungry again. What's up?" Drew asked.

"Nothing at all. But I think Heath, Wade, and myself have a problem that needs solving."

"And you want me to do something about it?" Drew asked again.

"Exactly."

A smile appeared on Drew's face. "Tell me what it is and I'll get right on it."

Justin sighed as he spoke. "Well, Dashing Cody Rhodes might be the best person to replace you, since Dave and the other Elders had other ideas for you. Do you think he is? And when can you get him here to start working his ass off?"

"How the fuck is that a problem?" Drew growled. "I can get him here tomorrow. All you needed to do was ask."


End file.
